My name is Echo
by Wee Auntie
Summary: The years flew by since Riley Matthews was thrown in the world of Witness Protection. She is now Echo Adamson a FBI agent. To protect the ones she loves, she has embraced her new life. But, when a blast from her cruel past blows in she wonders one thing. Can she protect those she loves from this danger. Or will it be something she will have to die for? Sequel to Riley's Loss
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Riley's Loss. Please read it before starting this edition. It will make more sense. Remember Echo Adamson is now Riley Matthews Witness Protection Id.

I don't own GMW, BMW only my OC's and the plot. Please review and thank for reading.

Echo Adamson sat back in her chair after filing her report. The drug smuggling ring was over and she was tired. Just as she was about to call it a day her director's secretary alerted her. The director had a speacial case for her to attend to. As she walked to the office door she felt a bad vibe. When she walked in there was three people that she didn't expect to see looking at her expectantly. Swallowing hard she tried to be very non-nonchalant. "Yes? Director MacNish you wanted to see me?"

Isadora Smakle, Farkle Minkus and Stuart Minkus all gathered into Director MacNish's office. They were some discripincies in the inventory of the test range that was alarming the three geniuses. Sure enough Stuart Minkus's worse fears was coming to light. Only this light was a light that could not be ignored. "Ah, Agent Echo Adamson let me introduce you to Stuart Minkus, Farkle Minkus and Isadora Smakle of the Minkus International."

"Good to meet you sirs, and you too miss." Echo did her best to pretend they were strangers to her. However when she shook Isadora's hand she was greeted with a odd look. Before she knew it Isadora pulled her into a hug. Shock etched Echo's face as Isadora paid no heed to it. "Ok, I did not expect this."

"You have to excuse my fiancee'. We had a friend died years ago that was a huger. Since she passed Isadora prefers to greet those she likes with a hug instead of a handshake." The young genius sadly replied as he went to pull Isadora from the embrace.

"Right, forgive me Agent Adamson. You just reminded me of her when you came in. I will contain my enthusiasm from here on out." She then went with Farkle to sit down. Echo's heart began to beat so fast that it was hard for her to continue the facade. There in the middle of the table was a projector set up with a lap top for a presentation. Isadora signaled to Farkle to shut the lights out while Echo and the Director took their seats.

"I head the secret Research and Development division for weaponry at Minkus International. I have been working on a Assault Rifle that is non lethal to be used in training exercises for our government's military. However my prototype for the AR-9285, AR-93002 both disappeared along with the schematics and several of the actual arms for the AR-93002. The AR-9285 was designed to use a low grade nuclear generated power pack. The ideal base was that it would self generate air blasts with optical sensor blast patterns for counter terrorist drills. The cost savings on bullets and rechargeable battery packs on each one would save thousands on ammunition for the military budget. Its counter AR-93002 used laser beam frequencies as a form of ammunition. Each one of the guns when they emitted their charges would hit a placed disk on the soldiers Kevlar vests in training. The disks are able to Velcro on therefore making them lower cost on that end of the training. However with our only prototypes gone, along with the plans, our Nation could be in big trouble. If the wrong hands get a hold of this making them in vast supply, innocent lives would be in grave danger. Depending who has the plans now, could very well tip the scales in the form of terrorism. So far I am unable to re-create the schematics for either AR. Also they were able to infiltrate my computer and back up drives preventing me for acquiring my data in that way as well. If we do not retrieve these weapons soon, I fear the outcome."

"You said there was other discripinces missing as well. What are they?" Echo cautiously asked.

"While my son and his fiancee was just starting high school, their best friend and half of her family was murdered."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"I believe the ones responsible maybe linked to the case. The girl you remind Isadora of was Riley Matthews. Her mother was a defense attorney for a firm that sometimes had un-savory clients. I believe through the cases she worked on, that she got too close to the truth and the people that stole our prototypes are the same. I have been quietly having Topanga Matthews last court cases investigated. They all have some connections to this one group. However, proving it without help is quite daunting."

"Mr. Minkus, first off I must commend you on your effort. However, I believe for your own personal safety and those around you it would be best to leave the investigation to the proper authorities. I believe a more Senior agent would be best at handling this case Director. If you will excuse me I must be on my way. Everyone if you will excuse me." Echo thought that she was in the clear until the director stopped her in the hallway.

"Agent Adamson unless you can give me a solid reason why you are not taking this case then I will be forced to disregard your dismissal and assign you anyways."

"But sir I can't answer this and just ask that you will please please trust me."

"Oh Echo, as your friend I would. But as your Director I have no choice but to order you to work on this case. If you don't you will be suspended pending on investigation of your insubordination. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, your plane leaves in a few hours. Better go home and pack."

"Sir did you already make the arrangements?"

"No. The Minkus's have requested that you fly with them and go to dinner tonight. By the way you need to pull the cold case files on.."

"Don't worry I got it." Echo walked away irritably before Director MacNish could stop her again on her tone. She was just in the bathroom getting ready to make a phone call to her surrogate mother. When Isadora Smakle walked in with a grin on her face. "What can I help you with Ms. Smakle?"

"Just wanted to tell you thank you for taking the case anyways."

"I am sorry Ms. Smakle but no good will come of me digging up old bones. Somethings need to just be left alone."

"I understand your opinion Agent Adamson, but some things are meant to rise from the ashes like the phoenix. I'll meet you at the airport we leave around 7 pm. Goodbye."

"Damn Damn triple Damn" Echo spouted in Russian as she walked out and rushed home to her surrogate mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Please enjoy this next chapter of My name is Echo.

I only own the plots and OC. GMW and BMW belong to someone else. (Heartbreak!) Please remember Echo is Riley.

Echo rushed home to find that Rena was not back yet. She had an appointment earlier and this gave time to Echo to freak. With the neighbors being intrusive all the time, Echo and Rena always spoke in Russian. It was their way to help safe guard each other when they didn't want others to know what they were speaking about openly. An hour passed and it was about time for the cab to arrive when Rena walked in the door. She had a strange look on her face. When she saw the bag packed she wiped the look away and looked questionably at Echo.

"Whats going on Echo?"

 **"Я должен идти в Нью-Йорк.** " (I have to go to New York.)

 **"Вам нельзя, они будут знать его вам... Это слишком рискованно!** " (You can't they will know its you..It is too risky!)

 **"У меня нет другого выбора! Директор MacNish заказ это! Если я не хочу быть расследованы я должен делать то, что он говорит."** (I have no CHOICE! Director MacNish is ordering this! If I don't want to be investigated I have to do what he says.) Echo sighed as she slumped onto the couch. Five more minutes and the cab would be honking.

 **"НЕТ! Нет! Нет! Там должен быть кто-то еще. Старший агент может быть."** (NO! No! No! There has to be someone else. A senior agent maybe.) Rena all but screamed pacing back and forth.

 **"Он становится лучше. Минкус клана и случаев смерти Мэтьюз находятся в игре. Как вы объясните, что вы любите, которые находятся в комнате с вами. Привет. Я не умер после всех. Мы просто подделавшим моей смерти, но остальные мертвы. Вот что. Так хау жизни?** " (It gets better. The Minkus clan, and Matthews death cases are in play. How do you explain to the ones you love that are in the room with you. Hi. I am not dead after all. We just faked my death but the others are dead. Thats that. So hows life? Echo sighed heavily before continuing " **Контакты убивают меня. Я должен заменить их и не потому, что у меня нет времени. Как было назначение? Всё нормально? (** The contacts are killing me. I have to replace them and can't because I don't have time. How was the appointment? Is everything ok? )

At that time the cab driver honked and Rena sadly smiled. She walked over to Echo and hugged her tightly. "Keep your guard up. Trust no one. Not even the ones you thought you knew best. She watched out the door as Echo loaded her bag and climbed in. Rena stood there until she drove away. Realization and the pain of today broke the United States Marshal's reserve. She just said goodbye to the one that was the embodiment of the daughter she would never have. Her cancer was back and now with only limited time left. Knowing that she could no longer hide Echo she reached out to the one person that could.

Dialing a secret number on a secured satellite phone she waited. He picked up and before he could finish saying hello she started in code. "The mayday ball is in play. Watch the ashes from long ago fires. A phoenix maybe rising from them. Time is short for the marshal. The Marshal is tired and about to give up the fight."

(Echo is on her back. Trouble from the past is back. Riley Matthews might be resurrected. My cancer is back. I have no way to fight it. Ready to go home.)

"Will guide the mayday ball from here. Saw the signs of sparks from here last month. Rebirth from the past is never easy. The Marshal is strong, the Marshal can still fight."

(Thanks for the warning. Intel showed recent activity. A lot of lives are gonna be rocked. You can do this. I have faith in you)

With that the call ended. Rena went to her room and laid down. He may believe she can still live but she knew the truth. They were only kidding themselves when their love began. Now it will never get a chance to grow. God willing, she will go to sleep tonight and not wake up. She was giving up the Ghost that night. Maybe now her heart ache will truly stop. If not for her then hopefully for Echo.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank you all for your reviews. I am glad you love the storyline as much as I do. Please keep them coming!

Again I only own my OC's and the plot. GMW and BMW can never be mine.

Echo Adamson climbed into the cab leaving her home for so many years. She seemed to be cursed at the moment by her cruel past smiling in her face. Don't get her wrong she was happy to see the man and woman Farkle and Isadora had become. Even though it seemed to her that Isadora knew without a doubt that she was really Riley and that yes Riley was still alive. But was she really Riley anymore? Everyone that knew her before she was shot saw a goofball that saw hope in every face she saw. Now that part of her was dead along with her parents. All she saw in the world is the darkness that exists. The only sunshine she felt before the shooting was through Lucas. However, any hope of a future with him would get him killed. No. He knows that Riley Matthews is dead. There is no future for Echo with Lucas. He was with Maya now and that is the way it must be.

Rena's reaction scared her though. She started to tell her how the doctor's appointment went, then clammed up. Rena Skylar was the United States Marshal that took her in, protected her, loved her, and became the surrogate mother to her. The love and admiration she felt for the older woman went without saying. She tried to get her half brothers to even talk to her and work things out after Rachel and Jack were killed. All the answer she received was the door slamming in her face when Rena tried to inform them of Rachel's death. Now with the threat of her Leukemia returning, Echo worried if Rena could fight it with just Chemotherapy alone. At her age, would they even be able to find another bone marrow match if it came to that?

The drive to the airport was a relative short one. Because of the urgency Stuart Minkus had his driver take them to get take out for them to eat on the plane. Not know what the FBI agent would like he got a little of everything. Isadora was mainly a vegetarian so they ordered the Eggplant parmesan for her. Farkle wanted the Chicken primavera, Stuart ordered a vegetarian and a meat lasagna. He figured he would eat whatever one that Echo didn't want and made sure there was plenty of salad and garlic breadsticks for all in case the food was disgusting. Isadora had a fondness for Tiramisu for dessert, and ended up ordering a full cake for the flight home. Looking at his future daughter he never understood how she could eat almost anything and not gain a pound. Jennifer barely eats because of how hard she had to work to take it off. At that moment he thought back to his wife. She was killed about three years ago in a car accident. No matter how much he loved Topanga growing up, she would never replace the love he had for Jennifer. To him even though Topanga and him never dated, she was his Riley. Jennifer was his Maya when he compared his circumstance of two women to his son's. Farkle had loved Maya and Riley so much that even though they will always be in his heart Isadora will be the one who would hold his soul. With that Farkle knew at a early age Isadora was the one that would be his soulmate and always hold the keys to his heart.

Isadora sat back in her seat anxiously waiting for Echo Adamson to arrive. She knew when they announced Riley's death something was different. The way Senator Matthews would always flinch when Riley's name was mentioned after her death. The secret phone calls he would get when the gang visited the mansion and the day she walked in the room by mistake and he was talking in code after their college graduations. She knew then deep in her logic that something was going on. Today proved that to her when she saw Echo for the first time. Echo confirmed her suspicions when she was trying to steer clear of the case and when she tensed up when the Matthew's family was brought up. That told her then and there Riley was still alive and about to board the plane. The danger must of been really bad for the senator to try to hide his niece. With all of the security he had at his disposal; with her being shot it had to been hard on him. Telling her brother his sister was gone, and now she is about to walk into their lives. Then there is Lucas and the fact he is marrying Maya in a few months! Holy periodic table charts! Maya is gonna flip when she meets Echo! When she gets back to her lab she is gonna look into making a better pair of contact lenses for Riley. With the threat to everyone back then and now, it was best that no ones knew that Riley was Echo. She hated lying to Farkle about what she knew. Yet, Echo's contacts were lousy in fact they were one of the tidbits that gave it away to her. Knowing Riley she went through all this to protect them like always. So now it was time for her to protect Echo/Riley.

Echo took several deep breathes before boarding the plane. It was spacious but nothing like a commercial plane. That in its self scared her. She was about to be in the same room as Farkle, Stuart and Isadora no without anyone else. The smell of the Italian food assaulted her making her mouth water. She was greeted with smiles as she found her seat and buckled up. Without further adieu the plane took off for New York. Echo opted for the Veggitarian Lasagna when the choice was offered. She was going to have to skip her work out tonight and didn't need the protein as much. The Minkus' family wanted her to spend the time at their place but she kindly refused. When Farkle started to intercede on his father's behalf Isadora stopped him.

"No, we must insist that you stay with us. You will have the top of the line everything you will need..."

"Dearest, I am sorry to say I disagree. We are complete strangers to the FBI Agent Adamson;. I believe she will be most comfortable in a hotel where she can have all the privacy she needs. Is that not correct Agent Adamson?"

"Smakle!"

"What?"

"Thank you Ms. Smakle. Yes I would more comfortable in my own skin that way."

"Then it is settled you will stay at one our hotels and you can order any food you want off the room service menu. That is the least we can do for dragging you away from your home on this case." Stuart smiled fondly at the FBI agent. She seemed to brighten up since she boarded the plan hearing the newest temporary housing arrangement. Hopefully soon all of life's horrid situation.


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL! I am so glad that you all are loving this twisted plot of GMW.

Please know that no matter how much I wished I owned the great series of GMW or BMW. Just my oc's and the plot.

The music blared in the room as her Papa Roach cd echoed her thoughts. As the song "Forever" was coming to a close and the next song started Echo had just finished her warm up. She started into her early morning cardio before going for a jog. She didn't want to disturb anyone and made sure shut off the player before leaving the room. Switching to her ipod she then switched to Halestorm. As she was running she forgot that she left her contacts in the room. Luckily she finished her work out without running into anyone she knew. Or so she thought, waiting by her door for her was none other than Isadora Smakle.

 **"Вот дерьмо"** (oh Shit!) Echo muttered a little to loudly.

 **"Это нормально солнце. Но вы действительно должны быть более внимательными в ваших усилиях анонимности**." ( _It's okay sunshine. But you really need to be more diligent in your efforts of anonymity._ ) Smiling brightly she continued to lean back lazily against the door frame. She continued when she saw that Echo stared at her gapingly. **"Все нормально. Я видел в вашем досье, что вы говорите по-русски. Языки всегда завораживают меня и для удовольствия я узнал столько, сколько я мог от времени мне было пять лет. Я выучил русский язык, пока я был еще в Академии Эйнштейна. Теперь мы можем говорить, пожалуйста, внутри, где это более удобно? У меня есть завтрак для нас и его будет холодно в ближайшее время."** _(It's ok. I saw in your dossier that you speak Russian. Languages always fascinate me and for fun I learned as many as I could from the time I was five. I learned Russian while I was still at Einstein Academy. Now can we please talk inside where it is more comfortable? I have breakfast for us and its going to be cold soon.)_ She moved to the side allowing Echo to use the key card to let them in. Echo turned around and placed a finger to her lips signalling for silence.

Every since the shooting Echo has been paranoid about safety precautions. Before she went on her run, when she arrived for the first time, and even now she swept the room for bugs. So far there has been none. However when the killer's find out she is snooping that doesn't mean there won't be. Satisfied that it was safe to talk freely, she turned on the stereo to a opera station and sat at the table. Isadora was in the middle of setting the breakfast out in front of them both. There was a plate of egg white frittatas, english muffins, sconces, maramalades, real butter, and french toast.

"Wow did you think you were feeding an army?"

"Quiet you! I wanted to make sure you had something healthy and that you liked, **Старый друг. (** _old friend)"_ Before Isadora could say anything else Echo broke down crying hard. She had tried so hard over the years to not allow any once of Riley Matthews show through. Yet the very first moment she seen Isadora since she was shot the other girl knew without acknowledgement. Isadora held her in her arms for a few minutes until Echo calmed herself down enough to eat. If Isadora could figure it out how long would she have before the others figure out the truth.

"As you nourish your body allow me to speak first. I am working on several products that you might find useful. I am know that my friend Riley Matthews is gone and she is not coming back to me anytime in the future. There is no way anyone can replace the sunshine that she was. I do believe there is room in my cardiac cavity for a new friend. I want to be friends with Echo Adamson. Its a very fitting name you have. The after effect of when sound waves reach a destination and bounces off to return back to its original destination is also a echo. Almost a unspoken clarification of the return of a person. Adamson reminds me of Adams high school. Whoever picked your name sounds as if they wanted to give you hope for you to return. Anyhow; I noticed your contacts are very inadequate for your eyes. I hacked into your eye doctors records to retrieve your size." She saw how enlarged with shock Echo's eyes became. She placed her hands in the are pleadingly before continuing. " Part of my many side projects I created for the military is these. They are electronic flexible contact lenses. Inside of the lenses are a programmable microscopic microchip that will turn the color of your eyes to whichever color you would like. The greatest part to the lenses is that able to hide their appearance to the untrained eye. All you have to do is text the word of what color you want them to be to this number. Then they will change automatically. If you want them to darken more just text the number level separately. One for the lightest and three for the darkest. If you want it in between you can even gradually adjust them by typing a decimal point then a five. But they will not darken or lighten to a unnatural look. Also I have came up with this, it runs on a ionic air battery system. No one has it yet so there is no way anyone would know how to detect it. It is small enough you can hide it where you want it. It has the ability to automatic sweep the areas for bugs, weapons, auto records through voice stress levels. It also has a emergency notification system attached to it. Should you not respond within 2 hours to the emergency text ping to your phone it automatically sends out a distress call to my office. It will also track you to this little device that I can place just under your skin behind your earlobe. With the amount of technology I created no one is able to detect it by other methods. Nor does anyone other than us know about this technology as of yet."

"Isadora why are you going through these lengths to help a ghost?" Echo whispered softly.

"The same reason Riley Matthews died and for the same reason Echo Adamson was born. Riley did everything in her power to protect and make sure all she loved was happy and alive. I intend to help protect and return that love to my sunshine. She never got to know how much her life influenced and encouraged me to leave my insecure world. Now its time for her to do the same no matter which life she lives in now."

Echo was greatly touched and moved but was afraid for the young genius. She went into the bathroom and inserted the contacts that were surprisingly comfortable. Isadora was thrilled when Echo sat down in front of her pulling her hair to the side. Isadora picked up the air injection system gun up and delivered the chip behind Echo's ear. It was so tiny that not even the red dot from the entry point was detectable to the naked eye. Echo walked back into the bathroom with her dress suit and bullet proof vest. When she came out her eyes where no longer brown but a beautiful blue. Her now auburn hair pulled back into a french twist. She then preceded to arm herself with her shoulder holster, ankle holster and the knife Rena gave her at Christmas a few years back. With a warm welcome home hug, the two left the motel side by side. When reaching the outside they barely acknowledged each other. Both went their separate ways; Isadora to the lab while Echo went to the Senator Matthew's mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own GMW or BMW only the plot and my OC's.

"Senator, there is a FBI Agent Echo Adamson here to see you. Since she doesn't have an appointment do you want me to send her away till tomorrow?"

"No, thats quite alright Miss James. Please send her in when my wife and son comes out." Senator Matthews said as he turned to Katy and Shawn Patrick in the room.

"FBI agent Eric what is this all about?"

"Katy you may want to take Shawn Patrick and go on to your appointment. What was the photographer's name you said you were going to meet up with again?"

"His name is Andrew Waltamer. He is supposed to be the best wedding photographer in Indianapolis. Since Maya and Lucas will be moving there we thought it would be best if we held the wedding there. Do you not hear me you big lug?"

"What? Yes, I hear you. So its going to be you Shawn Patrick, Lucas, and Maya to go on the trip?"

"Yes have you lost your mind? Your the one that insisted we go. You made all the arrangements. Are you feeling ok?"

"Right, well you all be safe and please don't ditch the security any of you. Tell Maya to behave too." Eric said quickly as he rushed them to the private door in the office. As he opened the door, Echo was right there starring him in the eyes.

"Mom, are you ready to go..." Maya entered from the other office side door to stare Echo straight in the eyes. Anger ignited the young petite blonde as she strode quickly over to Echo. "You were Haley Friar's room mate at college? The one that left before we got to visit with you?"

In a forced deeper tone Echo said yes to the blonde. Without hesitation or warning Maya started to throw a hay maker punch at the FBI agent. Echo put hand out catching Maya's wrist. She simply gave a tiny twist and brought the arm around Maya's back. "Sorry little Miss Peach. But I am not your punching bag." She whispered into Maya's ear as she gave a tiny shove sending her stumbling in front of everyone else.

"Moeshia! What was that all about!"

"Damn it Matthews don't call me that. You know good and well what my name is. IT IS MAYA NOT MOESHIA!"

"Maya Hart, Katy Hart Matthews, August Matthews, Shawn Patrick Matthews and from the profile picture I assume that man that just walked in is Lucas Friar?"

"Yeah what is your business here?" Maya sneered filled with hostility towards Echo for embarrassing her like that.

Echo reached behind her pulling out her identification badge. "My name is Echo Adamson and I am a FBI agent out of Quantico Virginia. If I had my way I would still be there right now after this lovely warm welcoming. I am here on official FBI business investigating a theft from Minkus International along with working on a cold case. I would like to speak to all of you that knew the following people; Shawn Hunter, Jack Hunter, Rachel Hunter, Amy Matthews, Alan Matthews, Cory Matthews, Topanga Lawerence Matthews and a Riley Matthews." Echo said a little coldly as she stiffened up. "I realize that your planing a wedding and had plans to go on a trip. I promise it won't take to much of your time. Who would like to go first?"

Everyone was looking at each other at the moment not knowing what to do or what to say. Had there been a actual break in the case? Stepping forward Eric decided to take the lead. "I would like to say that if you would indulge us, can we do this individually by appointment?"

"Sure, we could do that. However I don't remember crime ever taking a moment to schedule an appointment because it was a inconvenience for other people." Echo replied coolly. "Listen, I would like to concentrate on the one that is still warm. The other case is cold and somethings need to stay buried for the good of others."

A scoff was heard in the background. "Lady I don't know who the hell you think you are to be so damn callous. Those people you mentioned were great people and deserve a hell of a lot more respect then what you are giving their memory. Uncle I am late to see Ava. I don't care what she needs to talk to me about I refuse to talk to her. And lady stay out of my way? OK?" With that August Matthews left only stopping long enough to hug Katy and Shawn Patrick before walking out.

Echo did her best to try to maintain a cool and calm demeanor, however acting like a iron clad maiden and being one was extremely hard. She knows the first little slip up and they all will be in danger. Better to be Iron Maiden then Princess Sunshine and hurt them a little then let them be killed because of her. "Listen when you all pull it together then call me and we will set up an 'appointment' as you wanted. I have more to do than stand here and wait for one of you to talk. She wrote the address to the hotel she was staying at before walking out. The sound of the room was a deafening silence before the rest of the group would speak. Maya looked at Lucas and a flash of pain went through both their eyes. While Maya went to her room, Lucas just left the mansion completely. The two 'lovebirds' definitely needed time to clear their heads and neither could do that with the other in the same room.

Katy went over to Eric's desk and sat on the edge. Eric was pacing back and forth in front of the window behind the desk. "Wow, what a little sour headed lady. How can someone be so damn cold! Did she not have any amount of compassion in her? Eric you should report her to her superior. Its quite obvious that she doesn't have the mindset to be here working this case she should just leave."

"Yeah, you maybe right. You know why don't you go ahead to Indianapolis without the kids. I will find you a spa near by and you can relax. Then after the meeting with the camera guy you can come home. I am sure if he is as good as your wanting she will go with it. I will keep eberything going smooth."

Without a fight she nodded her head ruefully and went to her suitcase and grabbed her ticket. Smiling half way she left the room. Eric hung his head and sighed heavily, what did he do to turn his nich into what he meet today.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review my lovelies. I hope this next chapter really puts you through a emotional ringer. This chapter is about to be one of the hardest ones I write. If there are a lot of typographical errors I am sorry. I do want to state this though. Because the time frame may be a little off. I am going to state this so you all can understand my way of thinking about their ages. When Riley was shot was before entering High School. So in my story line of thinking she, Maya, Farkle, and Isadora and Zay would have been 14, Lucas 15 and Josh 17. I know the whole incident with Maya and Josh is a little stretched but I have heard of far worse. Also their respective ages now are the gang 30, Lucas 31, and Josh 33. Auggie and Ava would have been in second grade and now 23. It has been almost 17 years since the 'murders' and Shawn Patrick has recently turned 16.

I hope this makes the timeline seem a little more sense. I enjoy the reviews please keep them coming. I don't own BMW, GMW just the plot and my oc's. Thanks again for continuing to read. wee auntie.

Auggie Matthews was more than angry. How dare this person be so cold and callous about people she didn't even know! He sat behind the wheel trying to calm down. Its been 16 almost 17 years since he lost them. This pushed him to succeed far more than anyone's expectations of him. He wanted to become a surgeon. He wanted to save lives and hopefully due what they couldn't do for his family all them years ago. It was in his family's memory that he wanted to save people. No one should have to grow up without their family.

After sitting in his car calming down, he drove to pick Ava up at her mom's new house. After Mr. Morganstern left Ava's mother, he was killed in a car wreck before the divorce finalized. Ava's mom's name wasn't removed from the beneficiary's list yet on his life insurance. It was pretty ironic that she got everything regardless of what the divorce decree said. She used the money to buy a small house out in the country. With the money that was left over she placed some in a trust for Ava's college and put herself through school as well. He always thought it was fitting she got all after the sleazeball used to abuse her behind the closed doors and was a cheat.

Ava was sitting in the front porch swing when Auggie pulled up. The emory board she was using fell to the ground when she saw how upset he was. Not waiting for him to reach her, she ran off the porch and into his open arms. Holding onto him for dear life she just said nothing as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his encircled her small waist. She had just gotten back from soccer practice when he called her to tell her he was running late. He didn't say it but his voice screamed to her he was in pain. The last time she heard that raw pain was when he family was taken away from them.

"Baby what happened. Are you okay?"

"No love, I'm not."

"Talk to me. I want to help you"

"It is nothing you can do. The past just came to rear an ugly head this afternoon in Uncle Eric's office is all."

"Oh wow. Has there been a break in the case?"

"No. The FBI sent this cold, callous Biatch to investigate. I didn't want to talk to her so I left."

"Do you still want to see the movies tonight? Because we don't have to go baby. We can stay in and do whatever you want."

"Would you be angry if I said I wanted to stay here. Rent a few movies from the Red Box and veg tonight?"

"No. I think that sounds far better than seeing my snotty team mates at the theater. They were planning on going tonight after cleaning up from practice. Let me go shower first, then we can run into town, rent some movies and grab take out." She reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek. She hated to see him in pain like this. He released her from the embrace; holding hands they walked into the house. She went on upstairs while he sat on the couch to wait. If anyone had told you that they were like an old married couple that wouldn't surprise you. The two seemed to be soul mates that have been reunited. Auggie was a perfect gentleman and Ava's mother never hesitated to allow him to sleep over. Shoot, he was family and she made sure he had his own room there for him to stay in. Her and Ava only needed a two bedroom house. Yet, Mrs. Morganstern couldn't help but think Auggie needed his own room so he could stay over more. Because of the care she gave in making sure he felt at home they never crossed the line. Ava and Auggie always respected her mother's wishes and didn't do anything to destroy that trust she gave them.

After her shower, Ava sat on her bed trying quickly brush her hair out. They had been together from the day they met. She remember brazenly stepping up to his mother and calling her "Topy" or demanding cheese. It seemed to be a game they had going on between them. A love hate game that she didn't realize then but did now that Topanga liked her she thought. 'For him I will' was a saying that Agent Ziva David used on the show NCIS. When she thought of her love for the Matthews; Ava always thought 'For them I will". There was nothing she wouldn't do to make Auggie happy in their memory and out of love for him. If this helps him have a smile again she would do it. One day it would come out in the wash about what happened that horrible night. She felt it in her bones that it would end soon. Perhaps then Auggie would finally be at peace in his soul about it.

Ava walked downstairs to see that Auggie was fast asleep on his bed. She had looked everywhere but there first. When she saw him curled up asleep her heart broke. Anyone without a heart would get mad and dump his skin for acting like that. She sadly smiled, grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered him up. She could see the trail of tears on his cheek when she barely kissed his forehead. Walking into the kitchen, she went to work. They had just went grocery shopping yesterday and had all the ingredients already. Home made Lasagna, salad, garlic bread and cheesecake for dessert. Yep that was the plan all right. Comfort food was what this doctor prescribed and damn it her 'husband' was gonna get it.

While Auggie slept Ava couldn't help but be relieved a little. She was going to tell Auggie she didn't want to go tonight but she was afraid to. There had been a man watching her closely at the games. She noticed he was there at practice. Them staying in suited her just fine. Maybe it was just her imagination; yet her gut told her it was something bad. She watched her surrounding very closely after the practice. When they were dismissed she didn't mess around to leave. She left and came straight home when he called. To her, she would keep her mouth shut about this. Auggie was upset enough.

Maya gave her brother a hug before she went to her room. How can the past rear its ugly head now? She felt like her life was in shambles and there was nothing she could do about it.

FLASHBACK

Maya was with a group of friends in the city. It was the anniversary that her 'fathers, second mom and best friend' was killed. She was trying not to think about it and it was killing her. They ran into this club that was suppose to be a copy cat version of Coyote Ugly. They ordered their shots and went to a table. Maya had not tried tequila before and was getting hammered. She was on her fifth one when someone took it out of her hands. When she seen the hand closer she knew who it was.

"Uncle Boing"

"I told you to never call me that. Come on we are leaving." Josh was angry to find her here. He worked as a bouncer there on his down time. He was trying to go through schooling to become a detective when he wasn't deployed. He had joined the Marines straight out of high school. Right now he was becoming conflicted on whether or not to make a military career out of it. His other idea was to go through and become a New York homicide detective. But right now his only thoughts was to get Maya out of here before a news hound sniffed around.

"yeah...whatever..." she was slurring her words just a little but not bad. She didn't fight him, just followed him like a love sick puppy dog. Her heart was breaking badly tonight. She was mourning over the family and love she lost the night Riley was killed. When they got in the cab she saw the liquor store and demanded to stop. Shaking his head he told the driver no keep going and not to listen to her. She was mentally challenged and he was making sure she went home safely.

Growling at him she hit him in arm. They reached his small apartment at 2 in the morning. It was quiet as they rode the elevator to the floor he lived on. No one was awake so they were in the clear. Unlocking the door, he barely stepped in when she whirled around in the front of him. Pulling him by the collar of his shirt, she slammed her lips onto his. He kicked the door shut with his foot as he tried to pry her off of him. "Maya we can't."

"The hell we can't" She tried to kiss him again only from him to hold her away from him by her upper armds.

"No Maya stop, your my niece now. We can't its wrong!" He almost yelled. The fact he was her step uncle was the cold reality that hit her sober.

"Wrong? You think it is wrong that we should be together? This is all your brother's fault"

"Maya your drunk, you don't mean that. You know why we can't be together." He sighed heavily as he walked around the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniels. He sighed heavily as he poured a glass, then downing it in less than a minute. She may think he had forgotten but he knew what this day meant. That was why he went looking for her. She doesn't know there is a tracking device in her cell phone. It was placed there by the security team when she kept ditching them in the alley wtays.

"Yes I do mean it. I don't care what the world thinks Josh. Three years. It was only supposed to be three years. I had it in my head, you would go ahead to college, then I would follow. You would see me, ask me out, later we would get married and have kids. THAT WAS THE FUTURE YOUR BROTHER STOLE FROM US! Why did you have to be his brother? Tell me why since we are not blood and your not anything but a step uncle can't we be together?" She grabbed the bottle of Jack from him and took a pull of it.

"Because it's not right. NONE of it is!" Josh sighed softly. "Give me this you don't need to drink this anymore. You have had enough. Please Maya stop we can't be together and you know why. We could have had our shot. But it just wasn't in the cards.." He was cut off by Maya kissing him one more time. The Jack Daniels was messing with his head because of the mixing with his anxiety medication. With it enhancing the affects of the alcohol Josh didn't push away this time. After that it was a blur for Maya. The next day she new something was wrong. She got up and he was gone. Josh left without saying good bye. The only things he left behind was one of his St. Christopher medals and a replica of his dog tags she had made for him beside her on her clothes. She cried the whole day before taking a shower and leaving his apartment that night. She didn't know that Josh had a call that morning telling him he had to 'book out'. It was a covert op and he wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

Two months later Maya was hunched over her commode. She panicked as she got dressed. Running into the local drug store she grabbed a EPT and left. As she came out of the pharmacy she ran smack dab into Josh! He stared at her for a split second before walking on. With him was a red head she had never seen before, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. They ran hard as rivers as she sat in her car. She didn't know where else to go but to Lucas's house. He was her best friend and brother since they lost Riles. Nothing romantic every happened after she died. He was as much as part of Riley as she was and could count on him to keep quiet. After the test came back positive the panic set in.

"Lucas what am I gonna do?"

"Whats wrong?"

"I got drunk two months ago on her anniversary Lucas. I ran into Josh or he ran into me while I was doing shots of To Kill ya Tequila. He took me to his apartment to try and sober me up. We started fighting then one thing after another happened...I woke up and he was gone. I saw him five minutes before I got here. He had a red head on his arm and stared at me like I was a complete stranger." The water works opened up the dam and it wouldn't stop.

"Maya will you marry me?"

"WHAT!"

"I am sorry I won't love you like I love Riley. It would only be out of convience. Your like my sister Maya and I don't want to see anything happen to you or the child. We will get married, move somewhere other than New York State, I'll be the dad to your child. Its not what you want I know. But I don't love anyone else but Riley. I know no matter what you will not love anyone except Josh. So lets get married. Everyone thinks we been sleeping together so they will automatically think your baby is mine. Eric can play the doting step grandfather and no one will be the wiser. No scandals and no complications. What do you say?"

End of Flashback

Now Maya was sitting alone crying her eyes out. Why did fate have to be so damn cruel. Everything she loved is out of her reach. Grabbing a Purple Cat pillow she made for Riley she hugged it close to her body as she curled up to cry herself to sleep. Her brother Shawn Patrick found her this way and covered her with a blanket. He didn't know the people that were upsetting his sister. But the story's that Maya and his mom would tell him made him wish that he knew them to.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks Lillith for your ideas. I had actually thought about lesser amount of years but one problem kept coming up. I couldn't get an accurate answer to how many years in FBI school it would take to get Riley where I wanted her to be logically. Also with it being this long I was able to get her own established reputation. Good Idea's though and about Walter read and see babe ;) .

I don't own GMW or BMW just the plot and OC's. Please Please read and Review. I absolutely love hearing what you think. Please enjoy this twisted chapter. :)

To say that Lucas was a tad upset was an understatement. All he could get passed was how Echo looked and sounded the way he imagined Riley to be at their age. Echo was not Riley he kept repeating to himself. You miss your heart so much that your imagining this. She is gone, you lost her that day, saw her blood on your hands. Stop torturing yourself man. What is wrong with you!

Before he knew it he was in front of the hollowed grounds where she now sleeps. He goes there from time to time when he is upset. Talking to her even though she will still be asleep till the second coming of their Lord. Sometimes he thinks she sits with him as he sits at her grave talking. A cool breeze always blows through at moments like she is caressing his cheek. He didn't stop to get out and visit. Instead he drove past with tears threatening to fall. Stop it man, she's gone. Its time to move on. You can do this, you'll be married soon to Maya. For both of your sakes don't muck it up!

He drove till he reached Zay and Hailey's place. The lovebirds were his version of Cory and Topanga. Between the actions of his Uncle's racist actions and his Aunt pushing Hailey out of the nest into Zay's arms, they made it. The two both graduated good colleges with excellent careers. He hated to do it but he was about to blow Zay's mind when he tells him the FBI was back on the murder cases. Hailey was the only one home when he was let into the house. Zay was due at anytime and she was in the middle of making dinner for the both of them. Hailey being Hailey she knew Lucas would be by so she made sure there was plenty to go around.

"Lu want to tell me what has you upset? I can feel it just boiling off of you. Your like a ticking time bomb." Hailey quietly said as she checked on the Barbecue ribs she had baking in the oven.

"Your college room mate."

"Echo? What are you talking about? I haven't spoke to her since she told me she couldn't come to the wedding."

"So you don't know then?"

"Know what Lu?"

"That she is in town?"

"WHAT!"

"Yep, your firecracker that cleaned my clock good when we was at your college graduation, is in town."

"Hey my man, how you doing?" Zay said as he walked through the door setting his stuff down. He reached behind Hailey as he reached for a water glass. "You want something to drink bro?"

"Nope, but you may want a stiff one when I tell you whats going on."

"What do you mean. Whatever it is we can fix it. Can't we? I mean do we need superglue or duck tape?"

"Huh, duck tape huh? Yep I bet Maya would had loved to had that this afternoon." Lucas slid off the bar stool he had been sitting on and reached into the fridge for a cold beer. "Zay, the FBI sent a agent to re-open the cases."

"Really? Man they have been over and over them cases and haven't solved them yet. What makes them think another agent will have any luck on it this time?"

"I don't know but Hailey knows the Agent personally, and Maya really wants her blood. Dude she was harsh too. Never thought she would be so harsh either."

"Wait what do you mean I know her and how do you know that Echo is in town?"

"Because guys, your room mate Hailey is the FBI agent that is here to investigate. Also she is nothing more than a complete BITCH!" With that Lucas finished off his beer. He gave Hailey a peck on the cheek, gave Zay a bro hug and left.

"Woa. Man, he called her a bitch? Lucas would never call a lady warranted or not that word." Zay said as he went and slumped down in his chair at the table.

"Zay, I know Echo could be intense but never that. I wonder what happened since college that made her that way." She said quietly as she set their food on the table, before taking her seat.

"I don't know. What was she like in college Hailey. You said she was your friend but you never mention her honey."

"I know but she is the reason why I don't babe."

"Why's that Hales."

"Well, when we first met, she was funny and had a great sense of humor. We would do this hair flip thing and say 'stop it.' (Hailey giggles and did the hair flip thing for Zay) She was always serious about her studies. She never partied and she was a work out freak! She would get up every morning and run. Just run for I don't know for ever. The minute she thought her roots were showing she immediately go out and buy hair color. One time she lost a contact and man did she freak out! She wouldn't even let me see her without her contacts in which I thought was really odd. But what was her wierdest moment yet was when I told her your full name one day. She stiffened and froze like a deer in the headlights. After that she didn't talk to me as much. I guess maybe she was a closet racist or something. That might explain why she left without saying good bye."

"Maybe babe, who knows. Hey after we eat how about we do a little exercising of our own?" Zay asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Behave." Hailey smiled shyly as she dug into her food. Tomorrow was going to be rough. She had a huge meeting and so did he. Hopefully soon they would be able to have alone time when they weren't so tired and busy. Yet, she doubted it.

It was eating Lucas alive how Echo treated everyone today. Again, he found himself not far from the grave yards again. The little flower shop on the corner was still open. Stopping for a moment he went in and got a small wildflower bouquet with a single red rose in the center. He was halfway up the pathway when he saw a woman at the graves. Then he spied her do something he didn't expect. She was knelt in front of Cory and Topanga Matthews graves. She then lend up to the headstone, gave it a kiss and wiped what looked like tears from her cheek. Then she stood up, turned on her heels and walked away after scanning the area for other people. She didn't see that Lucas was beside a tree watching her every move. Those sunglasses looked very familiar but he couldn't remember where he saw them. She was gone a few minutes before she was out of sight of him. He went to Riley's grave and sat down the bouquet of flowers for her. Then he sat down and started to talk to the wind about everything he would be telling her in person as if she were still alive.

Unbeknownst to Lucas, Echo was a few rows down wind from him hiding behind a tree. Tears fell like rain as she listened to every heart wrenching detail of his troubles. She wanted to just break down the walls she surrounded herself and tell him the truth. But until her parents murders were solved she refused to endanger his life or anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews. I LOVE THEM! Please keep them coming.

I don't own BMW or GMW just my oc's and the story plot.

Katy woke up in her suite from the long flight. It was nice just to get away from the charade that had became her life. The news that there was another FBI agent investigating what would have been her husband's death kept her up all night. She barely slept at all, and the long hot bubble bath was yet to help her relax. In a couple hours was her appointment with the photographer. Grudgingly she got up to get ready for the day. The scrambled egg breakfast came up luke-warm with a huge disappointing order of hash-browns. The only saving grace was the biscuit and bacon. After dressing she just made her a sandwich out of that and ate it while she waited on her cab. The address she had for the place was in a busy section in town that was in a fairly safe neighborhood. With the new agent around Eric had sent her bodyguard ahead of her to ensure her safety. Agent Mortimer as Eric called him knocked on her door to inform her of the cab's arrival. "Thank you Agent Montgomery. I am sorry Eric always calls you Mortimer."

"That's okay Mrs. Matthews. He told me he calls us all different names like codes. Apparently those of us he likes get a nickname. I just don't understand why I would be nicknamed Mortimer the mouse?" He looked at Katy perplexed. She smiled shyly and shook her head that she didn't know either. Truth be told; Eric couldn't stand Agent Montgomery. Yes, the ones he like he did give a nickname. However she didn't have the heart to tell him Eric thought he was the most obnoxious person in the world. If he hadn't been for the fact he was excellent at what he does and was loyal he wouldn't be there. In a old Disney Mickey Mouse cartoon mouse named Mortimer was a obnoxious jerk to Mickey. There fore Montgomery became Mortimer in Eric's eyes.

When they reached the cab, Montgomery held the door while she slid in. The key was to keep a low profile in the city. So, Montgomery hired a cab under the fake name for Katy. He researched the driver and identification before she got to Indianapolis. When the reached the destination, Montgomery would wait for her at the cafe across the street. She was to text him when she was ready then he would cross, meet her at the door then they would leave together. It didn't always seem like the safest plan in some protection discussions but for them it worked. Montgomery thought highly of Katy. He lost his sister when he was young just like Auggie. Katy reminded him a lot like his sister and always felt protective of her for those reasons. He knew that Eric and Katy didn't have a romantic relationship. That was a secret she didn't know he knew. Because of his compassion for her and the younger generation he would take it to his grave.

The small building was cozy and inviting. The different styles of pictures hung on the wall for new clients to take in. When the receptionist walked in she looked snootily down her nose and asked for Katy's name. "Katherine Matthews..My daughter and future son in law was unable to come. So I came in their place to talk to Mr. Waltamer by myself. If he would be open to do the pictures then I will be the one paying for the services."

"Right, I am sorry Mrs. Matthews. We had a temp working in my stead when you called and set up the appointment. We get people in here all the time trying to find out our prices and then leave and try to undercut us with other clients. Please if you would be so kind to follow me. Can I get you any coffee or water?"

"Water will be fine."

"Okay, if you will just go on in to the office and take a seat. Mr. Waltamer is running a few minutes late he will be here shortly." The secretary came long enough to hand the bottle of water to Katy. She walked out closing the door to the office behind her. Katy sat facing the wall behind the desk looking at all of the pictures. One of them that caught her eye was a very long distance shot of her, Maya and a baby...She was holding Shawn Patrick and he was only a few months old. What was going on? She got up from her seat and walked over to the picture. It was definitely them, taken from what would had been a telescopic lens. She heard voices in the back and hurried back to her seat trying to calm her heart down.

Andrew Waltamer was running late. The woman that spent the night at his place shut his alarm off. The pain of rushing around after waking up an hour late flooded his head. He had went out and got drunk last night. Past memories had flooded his soul last night and he needed some consoling. Yet just like all the other times, he picked a woman that looked like her, talked like her, but he couldn't do it. He would fake passing out just to keep from crossing the line. In his heart it was the same as cheating whether they were married or not. Whether she kept her vow to him or not, he would until the day he died.

"Hey Mrs. Tourney is the client here already? Aw forget about it I have a gut feeling she is in my office already. If you want she is the only client we have today so why don't you have a great afternoon shopping huh?"

"Wow Mr. Waltamer, yes I would like that very much but don't you even want to know the clients..." Her boss was talking a mile a minute never breaking a stride as he headed to his office. Before she could tell him the name of the client he was already out of earshot. Shrugging her shoulders the older woman grabbed her handbag and logged the office door behind her. Her husband was in the last stages of Alzheimer's in the local nursing home. Mr. Waltamer always tried to let her off work early when ever it was a possibility. She loved what a caring sweet boss she had. Most bosses would let a person off early only paying for the hours worked. However Mr. Waltamer constantly always paid her for the full time regardless. God bless that tortured soul, she prayed walking towards her husbands car. He had been unhappy since the day she started working for him. Maybe soon he will find his heart and be at peace again.

That voice? Katy heard it before and it was shaking her to her core. NO. Nope it couldn't. He was dead, they told her he was gone! The resonate timber in his voice as he was hurriedly walking around his desk brought emotions that she never knew still lived. Before he looked up after speaking she interrupted him.

He didn't realize how far his voice carried as he talked to Mrs. Tourney as he walked to his office. She was a sweet older woman that worked to give her a break from the nursing home. Her husband was near the end of his run and he wanted her to have the time he would never have with her. Had he knew what was behind his office door he would never had came in to this client. "Hello, sorry I am late I had over..."

"Shawn?" Teared up bright blue eyes faced him with a quiet quivering voice. " H H H ooow is this possible? Shawn Patrick Hunter! How HOW is it possible that your alive!"

"I am sorry? I don't know who you think I am? My name is Andrew Waltamer and I have lived here all my life." Andrew Waltamer tried stating in a very solid stable voice. However if she pushed very hard everything would be destroyed.

"No. No, No, No, NO! Don't do this. You promised me Shawn that night that you would never hurt me. What was this a prank? A sick twisted joke that you pulled as a easy way to get out of marrying me?"

"Lady I don't know what your talking about. If you are going to keep calling me by that name I am going to ask you to leave. I don't know you, or this Shawn fellow and I don't need the hassle. So you can just pick up your stuff and your money and leave. I won't take any job you are offering."

Before she could stop herself from crying tears started to fall. She got up walked over to him, and poured the bottle of water over his head. She turned on her heels to leave when he grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Why did you do that?"

"Really? You have the nerve to play dead and innocent and then have the nerve to ask me that?!"

"My name is ANDREW WALTAMER. I have lived in Indianapolis since the day I was born. I don't know you and I don't know this Shawn person you are talking about." he growled lowly as he tried to control the fear and anger. Why. Why and how did she find him.

"If that is true then you.." Katy reached for a picture on the wall, then shoved it roughly into his chest"...wouldn't have this in your office!" She started for his office door when he practically jumped over the desk to slam the door shut pinning her to door keeping her from leaving. He placed one hand on each side of her head as he stood towering over her. Water dripped through his hair and ran down the sides of his face. He stared at her, watching her every muscle twitching in anger in her face. The fact she was breathing just as hard as he was in anger. How dare she be angry at him when she was the one. The one that completely broke his heart when he wasn't even cold and dead in the ground yet.

"You are someone to talk Katherine Hart Matthews." he hissed in distaste. "How long, were you lying to me." The anger from all the years of being in hiding seeping through every word. "How many times did you tell me you loved me? Every sigh, every moan when I touched you when I made love to you. Every thing I did for you and for our daughter Maya? How much of it was all LIES! Your a good actress Katy. Your really are a great actress I was so fooled by it all. So how long was you screwing ERIC one of my best friends brothers while you were screwing me? I understand the two of you got married to protect Auggie and Maya. But you had his kid, so how long had it being going on Katy? Do you moan for him like you..."

Andrew/Shawn didn't get another word out. Katy kneed him in the groin. She shoved him backwards and left. As she did she didn't call Agent Montgomery before leaving the office or the shop front of the studio. She just started walking keeping her head down. Tears fell hard as she tried not to let his words sink in breaking her heart more and more. Before she could get another block away from the studio he was behind her pulling her into his arms. She didn't think about what she was doing or who she was with. She followed him silently letting him lead the way.

The studio apartment where he lived was just a half a block more. Andrew/Shawn pulled her towards the small apartment and quickly open the door. The woman from the other night had already left by the time they entered. Shawn pulled the 9 mm glock out of the holster at his shoulder after locking the door. He then went into the kitchen fixed her a iced tea and him an ice bag for his groin. She sat on the couch while he sat down across from her placing the ice in a much needed spot.

"What happened that night. The night you were supposed to have been killed. The night our world was blown to hell?"

Sighing heavily he looked at her closely. "I will tell you only on the condition you tell me truthfully what you named your son."

"His full name is Shawn Patrick Matthews. He was named after his father. But since he is supposed to be Eric Matthews son, I couldn't name him Shawn Patrick Hunter Junior now could I?"


	9. Chapter 9

More to come in the twist hun's. Keep up the reviews and please keep reading.

I don't own GMW BMW only my OC"S and the twisted plot.

"My son? Your joking right now. How long did you know?"

Tears started pooling in her eyes as she thought back to the night they were last together. "I found out about two months after we had buried you. Correction after Riley was shot and killed. I believe it was the night you purposed. Do you remember that night Shawn?"

"Yeah..It was the night I took you to that new Italian restaurant near this new cabin hide a way upstate. It wasn't a ski lodge but it had its mountain side beauty. Who all knows that Shawn Patrick is mine?"

"Me, Eric, Josh, Maya and Auggie. We kept everyone else in the dark about his paternity and I gave him your name but Eric's last name. He has raised him like his own and been the father he needed."

"I bet he just loved that." The jealousy of missing out on raising Shawn Junior and being with Katy and Maya was showing through.

"Stop. He didn't do it out of malice. Shawn doesn't know about the danger that surrounded your death. We thought it was best for him not to know until the cases where solved."

"If I hadn't been placed in witness protection or if it had been an option would you truly been with me? Or would you had chosen Eric?"

"Stop it. You said you would tell me what really happened. Now spill or I am leaving right now."

Taking a deep breath Shawn leveled his eyes to hers and started to speak. "I went to meet up with Cory. He had a surprise that he wanted to tell me before him and Topanga told the kids. Topanga was pregnant by a month and they were gonna have to get a bigger flat. He knew I had purposed to you and wanted to know if I wanted to take on their apartment for us. He and Topanga had an eye on a bigger brownstone that was just up from the bakery. I was about to tell him I had to talk to you first when the men holding Topanga and the kids busted in. The two that came in first overpowered us and then tied us up. They then brought Topanga and the kids into the room. Everything else happened so fast. They were talking about how Topanga should have defended this one guy. They never would say his name. Then they started talking about how they were going to rape both Topanga and Riley and make it look like Cory walked in and found me having an affair with Topanga. Then make it look like a murder suicide to cover the crimes up. They started to push both Topanga and the kids to the back of the place when Topanga yelled a code out to Riley. Then all hell broke loose. Me and Cory was fighting against our ropes, Topanga was struggling with the guy holding her, while a guy chased the kids to Riley's room..."

"That's when I doubled back and shot the men holding Mrs. Matthews and these two assholes. Then I tried to warn Josh Matthews about the assassination attempt at the funeral."

"Agent Montgomery? How did you find me?" Katy asked as she say him standing in the door frame shutting it behind him.

"Yeah, Agent Mortimer how is it you found her and me?"

"First off, I hate that name call me that again you prickled old fool and I will give you more then a groin to ice. Second off, you have a tracking device we installed in you and Maya's phone for when you take off. Just don't tell Maya, she is hard enough to watch over when she is in her mood. Did you tell her about the girl yet you idiot?"

"No you just interrupted us Lurch. I hadn't gotten that far yet."

"Wait a minute what are you saying? Are you saying that since your alive so is Cory and Topanga?"

"You don't know when to keep your trap shut do you Hunter?"

"Hey this is not my fault I kept my distance!"

"Yeah, right. You kept your distance just like the last time I ran you off from her when I caught you taking pictures. You were supposed to delete those images Hunter. No wonder she figured out it was you. You had the damning evidence in your studio of her and the kids!"

Shawn now stood up only to see the John Cena look a like body double was towering over him by a full head when he faced him down. "That is my family! Do you really expect me to just watch as my best friends brother lives the life I should be having!"

Katy let out a shrill whistle like Lucas taught her. "GUYS!" They wouldn't bother to look at her while they stared each other down. "GUYS! Stop this and tell me the damn truth! I think I have been left out in the dark long enough!"

"You gonna tell her now or am I?" Shawn said as he looked at Agent Montgomery

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews are in Witness Protection. They have a set of twins that was born about the same time that your son Shawn Patrick was born. August and Josh along with Eric doesn't know about the twins. Topanga had a hard delivery and they came close to losing her during delivery. The end resulted in her not being able to having anymore children. It was a brother and sister fraternal twins, Logan and Marie born a month before Shawn Patrick. "

"So you knew Jason? You knew that Shawn was alive and didn't let me know?"

"Katy, it was for your own safety and the kids that you didn't..."

"Stop the lies! Do you two realize the hell you placed all of us in! The nights all of us cried ourselves to sleep...Wait..Eric knew?!" Grabbing her stuff she ran out of Shawns apartment and hailed a cab. Before Agent Jason Montgomery could stop her she was gone. He waited for a good 20 minutes and saw she went to the hotel to her room. Sighing he walked into Shawn's apartment and sat down. This had become a hell of a day.

"I bet she is about to run into Eric's waiting arms as soon as she can get back to their place."

"You sorry jack of an asshole. You have no clue what she has done over the years."

"Oh and you do?"

"Senator Matthews and the loving Senator's wife is her greatest performance as an actress Hunter. They are a real life Ozzy and Harriet flashback. They may act all cozy and loving with each other in public but that is it. An act for the public. Until Shawn Patrick was born they had separate bedrooms. Afterwards separate twin beds was moved into the master suite."

"So your saying that..."

"Yes you idiot. She has remained a faithful woman to your 'memory' the entire time until now. And your idiotic innuendos about her and the Senator is about to cost you a damn good woman. How she stayed faithful to you when she thought you were dead will be a complete mystery to me. Did you tell her that Riley is alive as well?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"Nope, but we best spill the beans and get it out in the open now. But I don't think you should tell her that she as seen her; it might just break the wedding up."

"You mean my daughter is marrying Ranger Rick?"

"Yeah even though she is in love with Josh Matthews. If your daughter finds all this out she will hate all of you. She can't be with Josh because of the Senator's reputation and the laws of New York. Josh has enlisted in the Marines just to stay away from her. I'm telling you now that all of this as wrecked more lives than I can count."

"So how did you come into play with all of this?"

"Because dickwad, your sister in law."

"What?"

"Yeah Shawn Hunter. Rachel McGuire Hunter was my half sister. Who was shot down and killed protecting your friends and family. She loved Katy and thought you two would be great. So I left the FBI after working undercover for two years. I then joined the protection detail to protect Katy and Maya in her memory. So yeah before you ask, Katy reminds me of Rachel."

Katy raced into her room furious of what she learned. She started packing her bag back up when she heard a knock on the door. When she looked out the peep hole a figure in a flouncy hat and trench coat with sunglasses on was all she saw. When she opened the door, the woman quickly rushed in. After Katy shut the door, she spun around and punched the woman with a right hook.

"Hello Topanga, you idiot!"


	10. Chapter 10

Glad you all are enjoying the story. May each chapter fulfill you all with the joy that the heartbreak will lead you too. Now before Katy lays a smack down on Topanga lets see what Josh and the rest are up too. Shall we?

I don't own GMW BMW just my oc's and plot. To all military out there and their family's Semper Fi

Eric was looking out the window again as the new day was beginning. So many secrets, lies, and lives being twisted and about to come out. Who would still be safe before all was said and done. "Wow is this any way to greet your little brother?"

Turning around there stood Josh in his Marine dress uniform. His hair neatly cut in a normal military cut, with his shoes shinning perfect. His smile did not reach his eyes though. He had went far in his military career. "So, the prodigal son returns? Or in this case prodigal brother?" The smile on Josh's face didn't reach his eyes as the two brothers hugged. When they pulled apart, Josh started to speak when Eric interrupted. "I am so glad your home brotha, I have so much to tell you."

"I have a lot to tell you too Eric, and some your not going to be happy about."

"Right, but me first. There is a new FBI agent here that is wanting to talk to all of us about what happened in the family."

"Again? Let me guess a new agent wanting to make a name for themselves and they think they will do it breaking the case?"

"No in this case it is more like..."

"YOU KNEW! YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!" Katy came storming in like a hurricane back from Indianapolis. Josh had never seen his sister in law so incensed with anger before. Luckily for everyone in the room, the rest of the government staff had left to go home an hour ago.

"What are you screaming about Katy?"

"Josh don't you dare leave this room but please shut the doors. Your involved in this too." Throwing his hands up in surrender he did as she asked.

"Marry me Katy. Its to protect the rest of the children Katy. We are doing what we have to do for their sake Katy! All lies! Were you ever going to tell me? The moment I started a little bit for you and you pushed me away? Why could you not tell me thing?"

"Katherine, I don't know what your talking about?"

"The jig is up Matthews! I know it all! How could you do this to me? Auggie? Maya and Josh? Especially Maya and Josh! Hell she doesn't even love Huckleberry but she is marrying him because of..."

"Wait a second!" Josh interrupted Katy's tirade. "Maya's getting married?"

"Oh no. You didn't tell him?"

"Nope Katy you just let the cat out of the bag before I could." Eric said as he walked around his desk and slumped down. One hand covering his face as Josh stormed out of the room in search of Maya.

Katy walked over to the wet bar in Eric's office and poured herself a small shot of whiskey. After slamming it back she turned around and looked at the defeated Senator. She walked over to him and sat directly in front of him. "You have one chance to tell me you side of the truth before I walk out those doors..." The dead seriousness in her voice scared Eric to his core.

Josh stormed through the Mansion to the wing that Maya had her room. He barged in without even knocking to find her laying on the bed asleep. All of his anger melted away for a fraction of a moment. The minute he looked over at her he wanted to cry. The dried tears on her cheeks told him she had been crying. He didn't understand what had Katy's dander all up in arms but whatever it was had to be important.

"...Josh...Josh..." Maya had started quietly saying in her sleep. She was dreaming and no matter how angry he was at her he refused to wake her to yell at her. His eyes traveled over her body as he watched her sleep. Incoherent words came out of her mouth until he heard the one word that shattered his heart for good. "pregnant"

His heart was breaking into a million pieces hearing her say that in her sleep. Looking over at her desk was the confirmation he needed. Mixed in with the wedding magazines was books on babies and pregnancies. Hatred and self loathing for Lucas entered his soul as he stormed out of her room. He stalked his way back to the office where Katy was grilling Eric about whatever lie he had gotten caught in.

"...I am standing in the photographer's office and see none other than Shawn Hunter still alive! So tell me Eric when was you going to tell me my son's father still breathed!"

Shocked beyond words Josh stood there as the revelation hit him in the gut. " Then to top it off, Topanga shows up in my room begging for forgiveness telling me about the twins she and Cory have and how she may of figured out who placed the hit out on the family. So tell me Eric, give me one good reason why I should not kill you all myself!"

"Before you answer that Brother, I have my own revelation to make to you." Josh was beyond angry and needed to leave now. He had came originally to tell Eric he didn't give a damn anymore. He came for Maya and he was going to ask her to marry him. But hearing the latest of Eric's deceits and the words out of Maya's sleeping subconscious it was best to let that dream die now. "I have been offered a commission at Camp Courtney in Okinawa at the JAG office. I am going to take it and I want nothing else to do with any of you. Don't bother contacting me unless something happens that demands I be here. You all want to play games and have your little drama quest fine go ahead. Just leave me out of it all." Before Katy could say another word Josh yelled over his shoulder "Tell Maya I said have a great life. I hope her and Huckleberry's kid turns out nothing like any of you. I am done playing the long game." Not breaking a step in his stride, he walked out of the doors back to his rented car. Never noticing that Maya had woken up and heard every word he said.

Tears rolled down her face as she clutched her stomach as she slid down the wall that had kept her hidden from his angry view. The words repeated themselves in her mind as she wanted to call out for him to stop. All she wanted to do was run into his arms and beg him not to leave. Tell him of the life they created and of the life she wanted with him. To tell him she wanted nothing more than to run away with him and never look back. But that was just a dream in her dungeon of sadness that will never be.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own GMW, BMW just the plot and my OC's... Please read the author note at the bottom. I have a few things I wanna say, don't worry nothing bad.

Echo ran around the block once more before she went up to the room. Seeing Lucas the other day at her grave broke her in more ways than she wanted to count. What the hell does it accomplish her being here to see the heartache that the murders brought down on all of them. Was this a cruel joke orchestrated by someone hell bent on revenge? Anger boiled and rumbled in her soul at the pain the ones she loved was in. She wanted to run into her Uncle Eric's arms the moment she seen him. Then seeing Maya she wanted to grab her and hug her till the sun didn't rise again. The words Auggie said to her rain heartache in her soul. He didn't even recognize her! Yeah, it had been 17 years or so but damn it! Did she really change that much?

Smackle knocked on the room's door before letting herself in using a master key. She knew Echo was in the shower and wanted to leave fresh contacts for her to change on and off with. What she didn't know was that the ones she made for Echo had been swapped out with a different pair. The pair she had was sitting in a solution that had more sodium in the saline solution than was necessary. When Echo came out of the bathroom she had a cross necklace around her neck that Smackle and Farkle gave her the Christmas before she was shot. She had a pair of dress slacks on and just a female version of a wife beater on over her sports bra for the moment. The scar on her shoulder very visible for Smackle to see. She walked over to Smackle hugging her freely before sitting down on the seattee to talk.

"Have you gotten anywhere in your investigation?"

"Nope. All I did was hurt my family by showing my face. You know I understand I have been "dead" for so many years but..."

"You wished they would had known it was you like I had?"

"Your very perspective Isadora. Ever thought about becoming a profiler?"

"I could but I like my research and developement department more. Speaking of which I brought another pair of contacts so you could have a backup."

"Thank you Smackle. I better get going, I know you have a lot to do today too."

"Your right but **Солнце, вам придется продолжать скрывать? Было бы лучше выйти в открытое для остальных из нас. Мы-семья, независимо от того, как долго вы были прочь. Вы все еще солнце и мы были в темноте для длиной.** " _(Sunshine, do you have to continue to hide? Wouldn't it be better to come out into the open to the rest of us. We are family no matter how long you have been away. You are still our sunshine and we have been in the dark for to long.)_

Tears started forming in Echo's eyes as the heartfelt plea shattered her heart more. **"** **До тех пор, пока я поймаю кто убил мою семью... Имея на солнце вышли скрывается опасно. Право теперь тьма скрывает люди, которых наиболее любит солнце. До тех пор, как они защищены солнце будет оставаться скрытие для до тех пор, как он принимает. Независимо от того, сколько солнце жаждет выйти он знает, что риск для много. Я люблю тебя Исидора, вы и майя являются сестры, у меня никогда не было."** (Until I catch who killed my family..Having the Sunshine come out of hiding is dangerous. Right now the darkness hides the people the sunshine loves the most. As long as they are protected the sunshine will stay hiding for as long as it takes. No matter how much the sunshine yearns to come out, it knows the risk is to much. I love you Isadora, you and Maya are the sisters I never had.) She pulled Smackle into a fierce hug as the tears fell like rain. Smackle nodded as she let go and walked out the door.

After a few moments Echo had gotten control of her emotions. Walking out she climbed into the cab she hailed and went to deal with the first of many suspects she had to talk to. One that Isadora Smackle led her to was Jake Mosset. He was with Minkus International from the time it started. He also had a axe to grind with Stuart Minkus over some military contracts. It seems that Mosset wanted make the military pay more than what Stuart wanted to charge. When she arrived at the main building of Minkus Industry park she took a deep breath. What Farkle and his dad created was beyond amazing. With her head cleared out of her emotional break down she walked in oozing confidence she didn't have. She found the floor Mosset occupied and went straight for him.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Jake Mosset more than bellowed when he answered the knocking on his office door. "I..Oh, hello my sweet. What can I do for you?"

"Well good sir I am just in the neighborhood wanting to speak to Mr. Jake Mosset. I was told that I could find him here, only you can't be him! Your much to good looking for what I was described." Echo replied as she honeyed her voice while she did her best to fight the bile back down her throat. The man was a complete sleaze. He had so much pomade in his hair that the oil needed its tune up badly. His face was riddled with severe Adult acne and his clothing look to be a size to small for his burgeoning waist line.

"Hehe, it is I that you are looking for and what can I help you with miss?"

Giggling because she wished she could record his reaction for Smackle. "My name is Echo Adamson...How do you do?"

"Why what a sexy name for such a beautiful lady like yourself mademoisel" He reached for her hand getting ready to lay a sloppy kiss to a back of it when she pulled it out of his grasp.

"Oh I forgot to tell you this one little part. I am with this one place I sometimes forget what it is. Maybe you can help me out with the name it has three really hard words in it. The first word starts with an F, then a B and finally I."

"F-B-I?"

"Yep thats right now I remember I am with the Federal Bearu of Investigation. See? See? Says that right there with my cute little picture and badge." Echo pulled it out watching him start to pale for a fraction of a second.

"So what do you want you twit. I have a real job to do besides talking to you?"

"Twit?"

"You heard me bitch so get going if your going to imitate a talking parrot."

Quicker than he could get back around his desk Echo reacted out of anger. As he turned to walk away from her; she grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Pulling it back around his back and shoved him against the wall. "Ok asshole, I can understand you insulting my intelligence after my trick on you. However you are gonna tell me all you know about the missing projects from Isadora Smackle's lab."

"And if I don't?"

"You won't like what I say." With that she applied more pressure to his arm and started pinching the pressure point on his hand. A minute later he started spilling his guts. Talking about the Marko Oshiro was willing to pay him millions of dollars for the prototypes. That he was working on something big that would pay back the American's for what they did to their country. After he spilled more about the weaponry Echo put handcuffs on his wrists. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I am placing you under arrest for epionage for charge number one."

"Epionage? How what makes you think you can?"

"Because those prototypes where under contract with the United States Military. You selling them to Marko Oshiro was an act of treason you piece of shit."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford and attorney then the courts will appoint one to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

He said nothing as she started to call for a police cruiser to come. When it arrived she started walking him down when he glanced at her. "Wait I can give you something more valuable than that guys name."

"You ain't got anything you can offer"

She pushed him on as they climbed onto the elevator. As the doors closed Jake Mosset was sweating bullets. He knew he screwed up but the threats had been comming for weeks now. The prototypes he gave Oshiro back fired and now he wanted to have Mossets head on a silver plater. "No it goes much higher than him. He had a hit out years ago on a woman. But the hit went wrong, I believe its a cold case now."

With out a second thought Echo stopped walking with him down the hallway. "Talk!" She barked.

"Nope. I won't talk until you get me protection and immunity for all the crimes. You do that and I will spill my guts about everything all the way to the JAG office in Camp Courtney."

"And why should I believe anything you say? Give me a reason some little information bite for me to consider it."

"Okay fine as a showing a faith I'll give you the womans name and you can look it up. Topanga L something. She was a big hotshot lawyer in Greenwich Village."

At that news bit Echo fought to be professional. When the cops took over the arrest for her she walked back. Her eyes was bothering her when she went to the room. She had to call her superiors and talk to them about what was said. The entire time she was crying, so she took her contacts out before making the calls. She didn't think about anything else until after her calls were through. The big boss wanted her to wait until the top prosecuting attorney got back to them. It was late and he suggested to her to go on to bed.

She got up to go take a hot bath and chill out. She had shed out of her button down dress shirt and slacks. She was left wearing her 'husband beater' and a pair of jogging pants when there was a knock on the door. Her mind was else where when she answered it. Thinking it was Smackle she just open the door without looking. Her biggest mistake led her to reveal a pissed off Lucas Friar staring at her with an open mouth. It didn't dawn on her that the shirt she had on showed her scar from the shooting. That her 'blue eyes' where now brown or that her auburn hair color had faded so much that her chocalate brown roots showed badly.

Lucas had been thinking constantly about Hailey's old room mate from college. The more he thought about her the angrier he became. He had his life all planned out when he met Riley Matthews. Stupid as it sounded from the moment he met her he could see his future with her. They would go off to college, she would be a lawyer, him a veternarian. The would later get married, have successful careers a small farm where ever she wanted to be. Have a few kids and grow old sitting in rocking chairs together as they watched their grandkids play in the yard. Yeah, the all American dream that died the day he held her as she bled from being shot. A shot that shouldn't have killed her but somehow did. Some how he was able to talk Farkle into giving him the location of her room. While he still had the nerve he wanted to give the callous woman a piece of his mind and get some satisfaction out of when she hit him a few years ago. What he didn't count on was when the door opened. There stood his angel resurrected from the grave. Riley Matthews was there in front of him, her eyes red and swollen from crying non stop it seemed. His eyes roamed from her eyes and face to the shoulder to see without a doubt the scar that was visible underneth the shoulder strap. "Riley?" His voice trembled.

She got a panicked scared deer in the headlight look. He thought it was always adorable how she would get that look when her dad was catching them alone together. Before he lost his nerve scared out of his mind that he was dreaming he quickly steeped in the suite and shut the door locking it behind him. She stood there frozen in fear for the first time in years. Trembling he reached out pushing some of her hair back behind her ear. She closed her eyes as he started to wipe the tears that were starting to flow from her eyes once more. Instinctly he placed a hand on each side of her face and used his right thumb to run it along her bottom lip. Right or wrong didn't matter at this moment. If it was all they had was this moment shouldn't they take it no matter what the cost in the morning? Lowering his lips he let his slightly brush against hers at first. When she didn't pull away tenderly, he kissed her again. She remained still until the third one weakened her resolve. When he started to deeping the kiss she met him wholeheartedly throwing her arms around his neck. She knew it was a dangerous move to allow him to know. But right now, the two broken soulmates needed to heal and that night was now. Breaking from the kiss for air, he looked down at her. "Riley am I dreaming are you really here?"

"Forgive me for hitting you. I loved you then and I still love you now." That was all the confirmation he need to know that his princess was in front of him. He looked past her shoulder at the bedroom. She turned her head to see what he was looking at before he kissed her again. His kisses turned as demanding as hers as she led him to the bed. One night, if she could have only one night with the man she loved she was going to grab it with both hands and not let go.

2,737 words guys and gals. I wanted to give a shout out to all the ones that have reviewed so far. In case your wondering yes I am a big ship fan of the following: Rucas, Joshaya, Corpanga, Shaty, Smarkle, Augva and my personal OC ships (Rena and Eric) and (Hailey and Zay) This chapter may of seemed rushed but there is a lot that is going to happen. Rucas don't rejoice yet. More will be revealed soon. And Joshaya fans don't fret. It won't be now but I can guarantee you'll be happy soon. Also no, I don't speak Russian. However I am using google translate for when she and Isadora or Rena are speaking in Russian. If it is not right or if it offends anyone I apologize. I respect every country's culture and mean no disrespect for anyone. No matter what land we are from I believe we are all brother's and sister's in God's eyes.

PS. I am grateful to all of you that love this story. But if you have not read Riley's loss yet please do so. It will help you understand what is going on more.

I love you all be safe and take care of each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Please read the authors note at the end. I appreciate all the reviews and your constructive criticism.

I don't own GMW, BMW only the plot and my OC's

Farkle got up earlier than normal. Every since this FBI agent Echo Adamson breezed into town by his father's bidding Smackle has been acting strange. Why all of a sudden she is up before him? Fixing breakfast for the agent and taking it to her. Then when he followed her she would go to the room they have the agent staying in and speaks in Russian with her. He knew it was being intrusive for him to be following her but she never behaved this way. With her Asperger's this was stranger than normal. When she blurts out what she is thinking is one of her qualities he came to love about her. But here lately she has been fighting hard to keep from telling him something. It all began the day they met the agent and she just went up and hugged her without reserve. That was when her odd behavior began! Now that he had pin pointed he was bound and determined to find out why.

One of his top investigators looked into the background of the agent for him. He wanted to know more about Echo Adamson and was bound to protect his fiancee' at all costs. He lost his ex fake wife 17 years ago and it hurt him badly. He loved Riley as deep as Maya yet he found himself more and more in love with Isadora Smackle than before with every passing day. To see her die would ultimately kill him regardless of what Science dictated. The investigator came back late last night with his findings. Other than the last 17 years Echo Adamson was basically a ghost. There was no substantial records to support the paper records of her existence. Her "parents" where all fake along with most of her recorded "family". The only thing not fake was her connections to Hailey Friar and her college and FBI schooling. He did get pictures of a tattoo that was done in her younger years. When he saw the image with the Russian writing he had it transcribed and gave the meanings to him. "They were Kings" was above and "She was Fierce" was below. Farkle fell back into his chair at his desk. It couldn't be, he muttered. He paid his investigator and demanded that he speak to no one of it. He would deal with this on his own.

Echo woke up sore from the hours before. Her and Lucas had made love as if there was no tomorrow. The sweet tenderness to wild and passionate replayed in her mind. In the 17 years she was in hiding this was the first time she truly felt alive in her soul. Now, it was over. She could not have a relationship with him. In a few weeks him and Maya will be married and she would not stand in the way of her best friends happiness. It was wrong that she slept with Lucas and she could never forgive herself for it. However at the same time, no matter how much she hated the thought of it she doesn't regret it. Shaking her head in disdain disbelief at her stupidity she got up slipping quietly from the bed. She threw her jogging clothes on. Went into the bathroom and quietly put in the new contacts Smackle brought before going for her run.

Lucas was still asleep in the bed when she slipped out the door. Her music kept her mind from going a mile a minute. It was the one time in life that she could forget the horrors of her past and could just escape. About three minutes into her run her eyes started burning terribly. She doubled back and went to the room. Lucas was still asleep as she quietly slipped into the bathroom taking the contacts back out. Her eyes was burning like salt had been poured into them. She rinsed her eyes out with sterile water she kept on hand for her contacts. When she looked at her doe eyes in the mirror what she saw horrified her. Her eyes were badly bloodshot and there was no way she would be able to wear any of her contacts. She silently prayed that she could keep her sunglasses on all day. If not she was completely screwed!

Sighing, she got into the shower so she could leave before Lucas got up. What she didn't expect was that he would step in the shower with her. She was in the middle of shampooing her hair with when two strong hands wrapped around her torso from behind. She stopped what she was doing and just gave into leaning back against him sighing in content. If she had her way she would just freeze time and it be them alone till the end of time. Reality came crashing in on her and she knew it had to end here and now. She destroyed her friendship beyond repair by sleeping with her best friends fiancee. She refused to destroy her future happiness with Lucas too. She marveled how good his hands felt on her back as he started massaging her after he took the soapy loofa from her grasp. He was quiet and reserved too while in the shower. A sign they both knew meant they new last night was only a one time thing. She turned around to rinse her hair and back off before looking at him. The sadness in her and his eyes mirrored each other. The silently switched places and as he was facing the shower stream of water she returned the favor of washing his back. On his back on the same shoulder she was shot in was a tattoo. It had the date she was born and shot with a flat-lining heartbeat. With the words "The day my Dancing Princess Sunshine got her wings". She quickly exited the shower and grabbed her robe. The stress from all the years of being in hiding, the rage and anger that was pent up, everything done to what she bottled up to not feel overwhelmed her dam. She finally completely broke-down that morning and let out every bit of pent up emotion she had buried. The little breakdowns she had in front of Smackle was nothing in comparison to this.

Lucas woke up feeling somber. Knowing her as well as he did he knew without asking it would not happen twice. When she returned from her run and entered the shower he wanted to be with her for as long as possible. Eating up every second of the night before; his soul was still hungry for one more touch. It didn't have to be sexual with him. Sometimes in life a simple hug, caress, or a chaste kiss meant just as much as water to a dying man in the desert. Right now he felt like the last 17 years he had been dying and now he was revived by an angel. He forgot about his tattoo he got right after high school. Those words shaped into a heart around the flat line was binding to him. Yeah, he knew that marrying Maya would be just in words only. At the time when he suggested it for all he knew the love of his life was laying in the ground near her parents. Quietly he walked into the bathroom and stood behind her in the shower. He sighed internally when she allowed herself to fall back into his embrace as he held her. If it wasn't for the fact Maya needed his help and he had gave his word they could leave. He had plenty of money and would gladly take his inheritance early from Pappy Joe. They could use that money to leave and never look back. He massaged her shoulders using the loofa and reveled in the feel of her skin under his hands. Every spare inch of her body he tried to memorize in his mind. It was when they switched places and she bolted that told him she saw it. He hit his head on the shower wall under the water nozzle before turning the water off. Grabbing another towel he wrapped it around his hips before going in the other room. She was crumpled up in a ball letting all of it out. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. Without hesitation she surrendered all to him and he accepted it gladly.

Isadora heard the water shut off but the mixture of sobbing in the background. She had brought breakfast for her and Echo and wanted to talk to her. Yet when she looked into the adjoining room to say she was shocked was a understatement. There was Echo and Lucas holding each other while she broke down. She felt a breath on the back of her neck and turned to see Farkle standing behind her watching the scene unfold. He was about to speak when Smackle put her hand over his mouth. Quickly she pushed him out the door and into the hall. Not bothering to talk she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him upstairs to the roof. She scanned all over the roof to insure they were alone. Then she tore into him like no other had. "What the hell are you doing Dearest!" She used a deadly calm tone that she has been learning from Maya. He knew then and there he had really screwed up, how he didn't know.

"Oh no. Your not going to turn this into being my fault situation. You have been acting odd every day since we met Agent Adamson. You are waking up earlier than I. So tell me, why did you give her the new contacts you are developing, bringing her breakfast every day. Skipping breakfast with me every day." His anger was rising by the minute. "You never keep me in the dark. So tell me right now Isadora. Why are so fascinated and hell bent as Maya would put it to be near and involved with Agent Adamson."

"First off, I am odd and nothing will ever change that. You accepted that I have ASD so accept that I will show you things that will be odd to you always. Second off, she is alone in this world. She needs a friend. Third it is my project and I will do with my project as I deem scientifically fit to do so. Four you don't trust me to know what I am doing. Therefore I will be staying with mother and father until you get over your tirade!" A irritated Isadora Smackle headed for the door when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I realize now that the folly in my mistake is having you followed. Make no mistake on your part that I did it wasn't because I didn't trust you. I did it because I refuse to lose the woman I love to some unseen factor in this equation called life." He started walking towards her backing her up against the wall of the roof by access door. Pinning her there with his hands one each side of her he leaned close to her ear. "I have a distinct theory as to what is going on. Before you get angrier than you are now, hear me out on this. We lost Riley and a host of friends we will never get back. I refuse to live in that much pain again. I refuse to lose you! I will take any step necessary to ensure your safety. My theory is that Echo Adamson is not who she says she is. It is also in my theory that you know exactly who she is and you are protecting that identity. I also believe that my theory would had been proven right when Lucas called demanding I tell him what room she was in. She had morbidly angered him and he wanted to get his questions out of the way. He wanted to be done and over with it so he could leave now for Indianapolis. So I told him how to find her." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her left cheek. "I also had an investigator dig into her background. She is nothing but a ghost in some respects." He then kissed her right cheek. "Before you say anything let me tell you that her tattoo says in Russian They were kings and She was fierce." He then kissed her fully on the mouth before she could push him away or slap him across the face. "Also I put more sodium in the saline solution of the newest pair of contacts you gave her. If I am right the truth will come out today that the dead can be resurrected from the grave."

"Farkle Stuart Minkus. In all your learned knowledge you still can be the most uneducated person alive." She hissed as she shoved him away from her. "You not only put her life in danger again but everyone elses life too. I hope you constant need for the truth to be out is satisfied now." With that she left him stunned on the roof top alone. She rushed back to the room where she knocked on Echo's door. Echo was her sunglasses as she looked at Isadora's panicked state. Isadora then rushed in without hugging her first. She looked at Lucas who was standing there in a pair of jeans topless and back at Echo. Echo was dressed in a pantsuit that lacked the dress jacket to match. Isadora started to speak in Russian when Echo stopped her. "Its OK Smackle he knows and he is just leaving."

"Please tell me that you did not put the new pair of contacts in."

"Yeah I did." She then pulled the sunglasses off to reveal the bloodshot truth.

"Please accept my apology. I didn't know he switched them and set you and Lucas up."

"Wait who set us up?"

"Hello ex fake wife. Glad to see that you have rose from the dead." Farkle announced as he entered the room again unannounced.

Authors note:

I understand why you all that keep pointing out that 17 years seems to long. But please just go along with it for now. I promise all will be revealed soon.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own BMW GMW only the plots and Oc's. Welcome to Echo's wild and hairy morning.

"Have you lost your mind! My name is not Riley Matthews Mr. Minkus. My name is Echo Adamson. Your ex-fake-wife died 17 years ago and you best remember that no matter where you are." Echo said while she quickly looked out the door before shutting it. She grabbed her service weapon and went to check the hall way. She then came back into the room and did another bug sweep.

"Seriously Riley don't you think you are being overly dramatic. Whoever killed your parents and shot you don't know you exist now. So you need to come out of hiding." Farkle rationalized in his superiority ideal of thinking. What he didn't expect to get was Echo to grab him by the arm and throw him into the settee. She then grabbed a table chair from the small bistro set and set directly in front of him. She literally sat down in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes pulling her sunglasses off so he could she how bloodshot her eyes were thanks to him.

Echo Adamson was loosing her cool and fast. Her voice was very low with a hint of a growling bite to him when she spoke. "Overdramatic. Over dramatic that is what you think this reaction is?"

"Yeah it is your being a bit of a drama queen. You are just scared of how we all would react especially Maya since you slept with Lucas."

Scoffing at that she looked him in the eyes. "You know what you think I was out having fun huh, Farkle?"

"Well no not really I had a private investigator..."

"Seriously?" Now was the time that Farkle had the good sense to become sheepish.

"Yeah.."

"You are the biggest educated idiot that I never thought you would be! Mr. Minkus do you want to know what I have done these years that Riley Matthews has been buried?"

"But Riley your not dead your sitting right in front of me?"

"Idiot" Lucas said under his breath. While Smackle slapped her hand over her face and ran it down. She walked over to the settee and pulled him back so she can say something in his ear. "If I was you I would shut up!"

"MY NAME IS ECHO ADAMSON. SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO THE MATTHEWS FAMILY INCLUDING RILEY MATTHEWS AND THE HUNTERS WAS KILLED! THINGS ARE NOT ACCOMPLISHED OVER NIGHT! THE FBI HAS HAD 4 OTHER INVESTIGATORS MYSTERIOUSLY KILLED OR FOUND DEAD WHEN THEY TRIED TO INVESTIGATE THE CASE." Echo was fighting to control her temper. Her whisper yell even scared Lucas and Isadora and they weren't the ones in deep doggy doo with her. "Four years of Quantico High School, Four years of College, then I had 4 more years of special class and FBI schooling. Then to top it off I had to continue more time working my way up the ladder to get to the cold case division. Director Mc Nish doesn't know when a person working for him is in Witness Protection. If he did do you think that I would finally be able to reach the chance to work the Matthews/Hunter cold case! You have to take the right steps in creating formulas and prototypes in a development lab do you not?" Farkle frozen in fear quietly nodded his head never breaking eye contact with her. "Then what made you think the minute Echo Adamson graduated from all her schooling that she would be allowed to pick whatever case she wanted to work. This is the real world Mr. Minkus! In the real world there are chains of command and rules to follow. Its never 'oh lets play around with this and that and see what comes out in the end."

"Riles, why are you talking in third person?" Farkle mumbled.

"Echo why don't you go ahead. I know you are going to interrogation and I will handle this idiot. Can I please at least see you tonight just to talk?" Lucas reached for her hand to pull her up from the chair.

"Yeah, I need to go and calm down. Thanks to you have to make up a lame excuse to where these sunglasses all day Farkle. My eyes are on record as being blue not brown. Never in all my time would I ever thought of saying this to you. But you deserve it right now. You are an asshole with superiority complex issues. Do not tell a soul of who you think I am Mr. Minkus." She said with a voice seething in anger. "If you do I will place you under arrest for interferring with a Capital Murder case and any other charge including jaywalking for that matter. Just know if someone else dies because of your interferrance Mr. Minkus this their blood is on your hands!" She hugged Smackle and turned to leave. Before she could get out the door, Lucas grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her on top of the head. He then placed the sunglasses on her face before she left the room.

"Lucas I just wanted to say.."

"LUCAS!" Smackle shouted when Lucas rared back and punched his best friend into the nose, making him bleed.

"Farkle, you have just put everyone in jeopardy. She is not Riley Matthews, the girl and friend we loved died the day she was shot. This woman in front of us is Echo Adamson. The sooner you learn to accept that the better and safer we all are. Also I highly suggest you keep your mouth shut about seeing me and Echo together. That is my truth to tell Maya not yours. And if you pull another stunt like this again in regards to me or Echo? It won't be Echo you should be afraid of. It'll be Texas Lucas on revenge you should be scared of, friendship or not." Lucas then got his belongings and left with only a nod to the couple and a warning glare to Farkle.

"Dearest let me say one thing before I leave to pack a bag to go to mother's. It is plain to see that for everyone involved that Riley Matthew's died that day years ago. Echo Adamson is here now and she is not. the sooner you accept that the better and safer we all are." Before he could argue, she walked out angrier than before at his behavior.


	14. Chapter 14

I just want to say thanks to all of you that read and review my work. I appreciate all that you do to continue to support me. Also please understand regardless of how much I would love to leave chapters at times that is impossible. Like many others and yourselves I have a life outside of the computer screen. Please bare that in mind. Without further ado, I don't own GMW, BMW only my OC's and the plot. For the one reviewer saying my chapters are not long enough, this one is for you.

Eric hung his head in the office with a glass of chocolate milk in his hand. Some men his age would demand booze; he still demanded chocolate milk or cocoa poof cereal. Somethings never change and will never change no matter how much he wished. Katie, Maya and Josh refused to talk to him. Katie has been so silent that the minute she sees him she walks out of a room. Maya on the other hand has been so heartbroken that she cries at the drop of a hat.

FLASHBACK

"YOU KNEW! YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!" Katy came storming in like a hurricane back from Indianapolis. Eric and Josh had not seen her so incensed with anger. Luckily for everyone in the room, the rest of the government staff had left to go home an hour ago.

"What are you screaming about Katy?" Josh started to turn on his heels and leave when she yelled at him.

"Josh don't you dare leave this room but please shut the doors. Your involved in this too." Throwing his hands up in surrender he did as she asked.

"Marry me Katy. It's to protect the rest of the children Katy. We are doing what we have to do for their sake Katy! All lies! Were you ever going to tell me? The moment I started a little bit for you and you pushed me away? Why could you not tell me anything?"

"Katherine, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"The jig is up Matthews! I know it all! How could you do this to me? Auggie? Maya and Josh? Especially Maya and Josh! Hell she doesn't even love Huckleberry but she is marrying him because of..."

"Wait a second!" Josh interrupted Katy's tirade. "Maya's getting married?"

"Oh no. You didn't tell him?"

"Nope Katy you just let the cat out of the bag before I could." Eric said as he walked around his desk and slumped down. One hand covering his face as Josh stormed out of the room in search of Maya.

Katy walked over to the wet bar in Eric's office and poured herself a small shot of whiskey. After slamming it back she turned around and looked at the defeated Senator. She walked over to him and sat directly in front of him. "You have one chance to tell me your side of the truth before I walk out those doors..." The dead seriousness in her voice scared Eric to his core.

"What is it you want me to say Katherine?" Eric's voice was flat and tired. All the lengths they went to was spiraling out of control.

"All of it!" She growled out to him before slamming another shot of whisking back then throwing the glass at the fireplace in the corner.

"Don't you think that was a little overly dramatic?"

"Stop delaying!"

"Alright! We have been trying to find the ones that placed the hit out on everyone."

"You already know I know that from Shawn so get with it!"

"Riley being shot was the last straw I had to do what I did to protect the others. With the pending threat out for the funeral and her getting shot I couldn't let anyone else get killed. Especially after losing mom and dad."

"So is that why you pushed me away so many times? When I started to feel for you is that why you pushed me away? Because you knew that Shawn was still alive? That I would run right back to him without a second thought?"

"Yes and no."

"Why are you saying that. There is no yes or nos tell the truth!"

"We think we know who it was we just don't know how far the reach goes into the government. We could have brought them back sooner but its more than just a whistleblower case. I was trying to keep you and Shawn from being hurt more than what you are now."

"You have got to be kidding me! So this has been going on all these years, all of us just pawns? You, Topanga, Cory and Shawn knew this was going to happen. You knew the threat was real and didn't take more moves to stop this from happening? This is UNBELIEVABLE! I thought I lost the love of my life! I thought he was dead and my children were going to grow up without their father. Then the day my daughter has been dreaming of comes somewhat true. I do what you suggest when that FBI agent showed up. So, I am standing in the photographer's office and see none other than Shawn Hunter still alive! So tell me Eric when was you going to tell me my son's father still breathed! Then to top it off, Topanga shows up in my room begging for forgiveness telling me about the twins she and Cory have now. How she may have figured out who placed the hit out on the family. So tell me Eric, give me one good reason why I should not kill you all myself!"

"Before you answer that Brother, I have my own revelation to make to you." Josh was beyond angry. "I have been offered a commission at Camp Courtney in Okinawa at the JAG office. I am going to take it and I want nothing else to do with any of you. Don't bother contacting me unless something happens that demands I be here. You all want to play games and have your little drama quest fine go ahead. Just leave me out of it all." Before Katy could say another word Josh yelled over his shoulder "Tell Maya I said have a great life. I hope her and Huckleberry's kid turns out nothing like any of you. I am done playing the long game." Not breaking a step in his stride, he walked out of the doors back to his rented car.

That was when he and Katy heard the thump against the wall. Maya was sitting on the cold floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Tears pouring out her eyes as she was rubbing her stomach. That was when it hit Eric harder than Josh's words. Maya was getting married. Maya was also pregnant.

Katy helped her daughter to her feet and wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her into an embrace. The look of hatred, betrayal and pain for all the unknowing people involved spoke volumes. This secret had been eating away at Eric since it started and now the walls felt as though they were closing in on him.

End of Flash back

"Sir I have been trying to call the number you gave me. There is no answer still yet. Is it like the person you're trying to reach to not answer for three days or more?"

Before Eric could answer in walked in Agent 'Mortimer'. Eric was at the point that he was tired of hiding things from people. Now the person he cared more about than his own life could be in danger. "No it isn't. Agent Mortimer go pack you an overnight bag for 3 days or more. I need you to go and check on the person that lives at this address. Call the minute you land and when you talk to them.

"Fine. But on two conditions. One we are going to talk about the Indianapolis fiasco when I get back. Second stop with the Mortimer bull. My name is Jason Montgomery not Mortimer."

"Listen you need to get over it Mortimer and get to this address it's a matter of life or death. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it. I will leave right away."

She is probably just taking a nap or at an appointment Eric kept telling himself. He walked to the window deep in thought when he heard the agent clear his head. "By the way Katy left these in her hotel room when she rushed back here. It was from Legal Eagle eye." With that Jason Montgomery was on his way to the home in Quantico Virginia.

Eric walked over to the files on the desk. His eyes were scanning over the names when there was a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Eric I want your help."

"What do you want Maya?"

"I want to talk to Josh. I need to tell him something."

"It won't do no good Maya. He doesn't want to talk to you."

"You don't understand! I need to talk to him in person. Can you loan me the money to go to wherever he is stationed at?"

"No. I won't. Your getting married in a couple of weeks now. You have to plan for that future. There is no future for you and Josh. Never has been for the last 17 years."

"I don't care what you think and I don't care how you feel Eric! I have to tell him what he doesn't understand!"

"I am telling you I know what your going to say. You are about to say to me that the baby you didn't tell me about is Ranger Ricks. That you and Ranger Rick got drunk one night and that an accident happened. This is now your burden Maya! You made that choice now you have to live with it! Now get out right now and forget about talking to my brother. Give the man some peace in his life for once in your miserable life!" Eric's cruel words made Maya flinch and run into her room. Katy walked into the office and slammed the door behind her.

"Eric Matthews never talk to my daughter again. Do you understand?"

"You mean that whore that broke my brother's heart? She is marrying Ranger Rick no matter what now Katherine Hart Matthews and you best remember your place when you talk to me while staff are present in the mansion. Do you understand me?" Eric walked closer to her. Both were nose to nose as the two faced off. As he towered over her, he leaned in whispering into her ear. "I don't care anymore from this day forward if all of you hate me and never speak to me again when this is said and done. I did what I had to keep what little family and friends I love and care about safe. IS that perfectly clear?" He hissed before he kissed her on the cheek. He didn't care that Katy was trembling when he backed off and left the office. All he knew was he needed to blow off steam and there was only one place he could think off.

Katy was shaken to the core to say the least. Eric had never been so cruel to any of them and it made her blood boil at the sudden change. She was alone in the office when a knock on the door brought her out of her thinking. There in all the wrong moment glory was the infamous Agent Echo Adamson.

"You!"

"Yeah Mrs. Matthews me."

"Just ask what you're going to ask and get out."

"No. I will talk to Senator Matthews first."

"Tough. He isn't here right now."

"I'll just come back another time then."

"How about you drop the act little lady and talk to me first?"

"Listen, I have all the notes from the last investigations. They all seemed very dead to rights about you and your interviews. Repeating the questions isn't necessary."

"Really? Well I have some more information for you. Shut that door and sit your ass down."

Echo Adamson was doing what she could to keep her anger in check. The fight with Farkle that morning was reeling in her head. She hadn't heard from Rena as well. Begrudgingly she shut the door and sit down. Taking a pen and paper out of her messenger bag she started to take notes of all Katy said.

"Let me get some things off my chest before I say what you need to know and you leave. One you're going to stay away from my daughter. She is upset enough as it is. Second off take these, they are files that Topanga Matthews was working on when she was killed." Katy rolled her eyes when she said the word killed getting Echo to tense up. Although Echo tried to hide the reaction it was not lost on Katy.

"You know, your indoors. Why don't you take those sunglasses off please?"

"No. I can't right now."

"Yeah, you can. Please take them off. It's very rude that I can't see your eyes."

"I am not trying to be 'rude' Mrs. Matthews. My eyes are still dilated from an eye exam."

"Eye Exam? I call bull shit. I may be a lot of things here lately Agent Adamson yet right now you are being shady with me young lady. As the Senator's wife for the state of New York I am demanding you take off those shades while I am talking to you!"

In Echo's mind she was cussing up a blue streak chewing Farkle Minkus out at this point. "If we are done now Mrs. Matthews I need to leave."

"You're not going anywhere until those shades are off and I look into your eyes."

"Okay truth be told, the reason I am wearing theses is because I can't wear my contacts. Salt got into my eyes while I was working out and scratched the lenses of my eyes. They are highly sensitive to the light and badly bloodshot. I am sorry that offends you but I refuse to take them off."

"I didn't fall off the turnip wagon when you rolled into town little girl. You take them off or else."

"Then Good day Mrs. Matthews I really need to be going." As Echo got up to leave Katy rounded around the desk faster than she normally did. Not getting the chance to leave with the shades on Echo was utterly dismayed. Katy then grabbed the shades pulling them off to reveal a pair of badly bloodshot brown eyes.

"I should have known. After everything I have learned lately, I should have known this would happen."

"Lots of people have brown eyes and wear blue contacts Mrs. Matthews."

"Drop the act kid. I know it's you Riley."

"Mrs. Matthews I am not Riley Matthews. I am sorry you think that but my name is Echo Adamson. I am here investigating two separate cases. I don't know the people involved only by the recent contact I have made with them."

Katy shook her head in disbelief as she walked back around to sit at her husband's desk. The last seventeen years her daughter and Auggie had been through hell over losing Riley. And here she stands alive and well as a complete bitch!

"Where have you been Riley? When all of us have been grieving for all of you!" Anger had seeped out to the point it was thick in the air.

"Mrs. Matthews, Riley Matthews your niece died on an operating room table 17 years ago. I may look like what she could have looked like at this age. But I am not her, my name is Echo Adamson and I live in Quantico Virginia."

"Quantico is where Eric sent Agent Montgomery. I have reason to believe you and your Uncle Eric have been in contact all this time."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Matthews. However, thanks for the additional files that you have for me. I need to follow up on these and I'll let you know what I find out. I know you think that I am a malicious person that is nothing but shady right now." She heard Katy's scoff as she rolled her eyes. "However things happen for a reason and you need to understand people of the past are where they are for a reason." With that she reached for her glasses and put them back on. Just as she heard Maya call for Katy as Echo left the room.

Maya heard her mom mention Quantico and that Eric had sent Agent Montgomery there. Why would he send the mouse guy to Quantico? "Mom, I meant to ask you sooner but how did the trip to see the photographer go?"

Katy grimaced and was silent for a bit longer than she planned. "Mom!?" Maya grunted as she tried to get her attention. "Can he do the date?"

"Maya I looked at his work and think we should hire another one in the area instead."

"But he is the best. And what is with that chick? Doesn't she know there is no sunshine indoors. The nerve of her I mean, do you know what she called me that day we all first met her? Miss Peach! Can you believe that! The only person that was allowed to call me that…"

" was Riley." Both women said her name in such a whisper. One in dismay after thinking she was right all along. The other in agony because she needed her best friend now more than ever.

Echo called the home one last time in Quantico Virginia. There was no answer there or at the neighbors. Something was definitely wrong. She dialed again and this time a man picked up the phone. "Hello?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, I don't own GMW BMW only the twisted plot and my oc's. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! ;)

Not far before you get to the great town of St. Upid town, Eric Matthews had bought a well-hidden plot of land. On this small patch of land that could be confused for a dry dirt farm was a special place he would go to work out frustrations. His own person set up of a homemade batting cage. Perfect for two people.

He had been there for a couple hours when the sound of footsteps draws his attention. Echo Adamson grabs the extra bat and sets the machine up to throw a ball at her swings. Her silence resonates loudly until she finally starts to speak. "I keep my mouth shut and have followed everything that I have ever been instructed and expected of me for the last seventeen years. I have been trained and studied from the moment I have been born seventeen years ago. Seventeen years ago one life ended and another began out of thin air. Lives have been turned upside down and what good has it gotten. Nothing but bullshit and heart ache." She takes a swing at the third ball that has barreled towards her as she talked. "I have faced drug lords, smuggling rings and human trafficking and none of those made me as sick as this bull shit I have lived from the moment Riley Matthews was shot!" Eric continued swinging listening to her rant while she continued to swing at the balls coming up her lane as well.

"I face a momentous decision and it is going to involve a lot of folks. Folks that didn't understand what was hurdling towards them. I have cases of paperwork to read through, I have evidence pilling up and an asshole sitting in lock up trying to tell me this now involves a conspiracy theory from hell! A young man that idolized his big sister hates my guts, her best friend's mother suspecting too much along with one of her friend's putting so much sodium in my saline solution that the lenses to my eyeballs are scratched and blood shot. My roommate and best friend of 17 years is now laying in a hospital bed with a mouse claiming to be her long lost brother by her side. So tell me now Matthews why on Earth should I not say the hell to all this and leave all this behind!" With that she threw her bat all the way down her lane like a knife after she cracked the last ball in the machine. She turned to him glaring at him. "The protect you all bull shit is just that. BULL SHIT! What was the real reason Echo Adamson had to exist for 17 years? Why did you have to have Riley Matthews be dead and buried? Was it really to keep them apart? You couldn't handle little Joshua Matthews and Maya Hart to be together? Is that it. Was it to punish all the Hunters for your precious Rachel being killed after she fell in love with Jack Hunter and followed him instead of you? Was it that you blamed Topanga Lawrence Matthews? She always put you down and made you feel like you weren't important. Was that the reason? She didn't believe in you at all and thought you being mayor of St. Upid town was incredulous." Before Echo could say another word Eric Matthews had his guard down and whirled around at her. The tears that was misting in his eyes glimmered for a few minutes.

FLASHBACK Two weeks before Cory, Topanga and Shawn were 'killed'

"Eric we need to talk. Can you all clear the room for a moment it won't take long please? Thank you ever so much"

"Pangers hi what are you doing here? I knew you wanted to see my office? Cool huh?" Topanga was looking around the office real quick and waving a device around for a second. She checked the windows looking out at the grounds before closing the window curtains. "Yeah, Pangers you know the real fun stuff happens right here where my desk is. That's a real cool star trek recorder there. Can I have it? I can play Captain Kirk, Cory can play Scotty, Shawn can be Dr. Bones and you I don't know Lt. Huraira and Kirk had a thing going. How about Dana Troy and we'll just mesh the two Star Trek worlds together.

"Eric come back to planet Earth for just a second and I will explain all. Only I need you to keep this between us in case it falls through. And this is an electronic bug sweeper. You need this anyways. Listen I need you to keep these papers hidden and well placed in case something happens. "

Eric looks at the papers to see that she and Cory was giving him full custody of Auggie and Riley. "Topanga what kind of trouble are you in now."

"The plan is this case I am working on will blow some major cartel for the Japanese Mafia out of the water. If something goes wrong until it is settled Cory, the kids and I will be in Witness protection. The plan is we would be sequestered into hiding in a few months. Until the trial then I want a backup plan in case we are not protected. Stuart Minkus has made these bug sweeping devices for me and knows tidbits of what is going on. So if this one breaks just take it to him he will know immediately you need it replaced.

"Topanga? What are you into?"

"Eric it was the right thing to do. What is the one thing we have always prided ourselves on?"

"I get that but Topanga…. Your more than a sister in law to me. My little sister as much as Morgan. How much danger are you in?"

"Please Eric if something happens to me or Cory you have to protect the rest of the family at all costs. I know you can do this Eric. I know I didn't give you enough credit at times…ok a lot of the time. But I know I can trust you with my children's lives." She ran up to him and engulfed him in a heart wrenching hug. Before kissing him on the cheek she whispered "Thank you for being my big brother when I never had one. I love you brother take care of them if we can't." As quickly as Tornado Topanga swept in the room she was gone leaving a category F-5 damage in her wake on Eric's heart and mind.

End of Flashback

"Young woman you know nothing about me or what I did to protect them for 17 years. So get the hell out of my property. You're not welcome her and in a few moments I would say your trespassing and have you arrested. So at this point I would say get the molasses out of your ass and get off my property."

Echo expected as much from him. She walked up to him pulled her glasses off to look him balefully in the eyes. "If anything happens to Rena while I am away from her, I won't forgive any of you. By the way if I ever hear you call Maya Hart a 'whore' again; remember this, Riley's uncle or not you'll be on the ground as I walk away from all of you." She then grabbed anything she threw on the ground when she arrived on the ground and left. Leaving a despondent man in a batting cage bawling his eyes out once he was alone.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own BMW, GMW only my OC's and this twisted plot line. Thanks for reading. Sorry chapter 15 was short. Hopefully this will make up for that.

Echo raced back to the hotel she was staying at. She decided to give up cabs and broke down renting a car for the time being. She had the files that Katy Matthews gave her, the files she got at the station on the deceased bodies related along with the files from Minkus International that was in the assholes office. Her mind was churning all kinds of theories and the white board that she asked Smackle for should be arriving shortly.

She was on the verge of not believing in God anymore with all she seen in her short life span. She felt jaded and beyond bitter at the world. Rena would tell her not to blame God for the evils of man. God didn't do this to her, the evil men and their own agenda's did this. That she needed to embrace God's love and look for the good in people again. As she drove the conversation she had before Eric Matthews rang in her head.

FLASHBACK

"Hello...?"

"Who is this and why are you at my home?"

"Before I answer you who are you lady?"

"This FBI Agent Echo Adamson and you sir are answering my roommate Rena Skylar's phone. Now who are you before I call the local PD."

"Agent Adamson this Agent Montgomery of Senator Matthews protection detail. He had been trying to reach your roommate for several days and sent me out of concern. I knocked and there was no answer so I broke in when I saw her car was here."

"What do you mean you just broke into to my house. Where is Rena!"

"Rena was in her room unconscious on the floor. It looks like she was coming out of her private bathroom and collapsed after taking a shower. She was still wet and felt like she was chilling when I got here. Since I was unable to get her to respond I called the paramedics immediately."

"What happened! You're not telling me everything. She was fine when I left to come here. Were we robbed? Was she knocked on conscious or harmed in any other way?"

"From what I can tell no. The doctors have evaluated her and determined that she collapsed from complications."

"What complications Agent Montgomery?"

"They believe her cancer is back and she may be headed to Stage 3 or 4. I am sorry to have to tell you like this. Right now they are saying she needs to have another bone marrow transplant."

"Oh no!"

"They need a match to try to save her so I have offered to be tested to see if we are a match."

Taken aback Echo couldn't believe a perfect stranger would just offer out the kindness of their heart.

"Agent Adamson can you tell me something about U.S. Marshal Skylar for me? I need to know it is highly important?"

"Depends on the nature of your question."

"How does she know Rachel Hunter?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Please! I have to know. It might give her a better chance of survival!"

"If you must know they are half-sisters."

"In what way? By their mother or father? Please I need to know."

"Father" Echo sighed frustrated because she couldn't see where this was going.

"Holy shit." Agent Montgomery started breathing hard to the point of almost hyperventilating.

"What is your problem Agent Montgomery?

"I now know I am right."

"Right about what?"

"My mom had an affair with Rachel Hunter's father. When I found out about Rachel and her brothers, Rachel told me that there was at least one more sister out there. However, before Rachel could introduce me to her she was shot and killed."

"So what you are telling me is?"

"If I am right I will be a match for the bone marrow Rena needs. And if I am, then that will confirm she is my sister."

End of flashback.

Everything was unraveling. That had to be what Rena was going to tell her as she was leaving. The cancer was back and without another donation she was screwed. "God, if you are there…If you sent Montgomery to save her…Thanks." She pulled into the garage and grabbed the box of files to drag into the room. Good to her word, Smackle had a White Board brought in along with the note on it with a smiling sunshine face on it. "Sorry about this morning. I will keep him at bay."

Not wasting anytime, she opened the files and started reading the notes. Somewhere in bits in pieces. Until the case that Topanga was killed came to the top with a note that was very freshly written.

"My client before he was killed in prison was framed. He found out that he was used to make connections to the Japanese Mafia King Pin Marko Oshiro. We tried to set Jake Mosset up to confess it obviously failed. Please get them. T"

Echo threw the note down on the ground growling before she screamed out. The lies knew no bounds! The note said it all and she wanted to throw up her lunch. They were alive and now she had proof. Her mother, father, and Uncle Shawn had to be alive. If not, why would it say 'T' in the ending!

For several hours she read through everything. The white board was littered with notes after notes. Pictures of the prototypes that was believed to be destroyed that was in fact sold to the Japanese Mafia. The intel that Dashel Smokel gave Topanga before his death, along with pictures of his death in prison were rocking her to the core. That not only was Jake Mosset selling them to one of Marko Oshiro's gun runners Meeko Yokoma, he was also selling information to the drug cartel's on what kind of tracking systems that Minkus international was creating for the government.

What made her sicker was how far the reach went. All this information was overloading her mind. Stepping away she went to take a shower to try to sleep. No more than she walked out a shot was fired through the glass windows. Dropping down onto the floor she tried not to move. When she saw that the red dot that moved across the wall left she waited. When she was confident the thought she was dead she grabbed her clothes and moved away from the windows staying as low as she could. When she got into the bathroom where she could not be seen she dressed quickly. She made sure she had her evidence, bullet proof vest and gun on her as she ran out the door. She quickly made her way to the holding cells so she can end this bull with Jake Mosset once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

Greetings all. I am sorry to do this to you but I won't be able to update for a bit. I plan to up some more chapters up by September 5th but I can't promise that. I will definitely have at least 2 chapters done before September 20th though.

Now in the next Chapter there will be a show down between FBI AGENT Echo Adamson, Jake Mosset and a few others. There will also be an attempt on someones life if not two peoples lives that will push Echo even further to the point of no return. What will happen next on My name is Echo of Girl Meets World.

To any of my followers that are living in the heavily flooded areas of Louisiana... I love you all and my thoughts and prayers are with you during this horrible time. Please be safe out there and remember God loves you all.

Night everyone. Please be safe and may God be with all you as well.

Love... Wee Auntie


	18. Chapter 18

I know that I didn't plan on posting until after labor day. However this popped into my head and I had to post it. Please enjoy and review.

I don't own BMW, GMW, only the plot twists and my OC's

She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, typical start out huh. All Maya wanted to do was go talk to this Agent Adamson about the murders and leave. However, after knocking on the door of the place the agent was staying at she was starting to regret that train of thought. Now there is a gun at her head and a man screaming at her that she was about to die.

Earlier today…

The fury was out running her boundaries as Echo went to the detention center where Mr. Mosset. She had to wait and tried to calm herself down. Going into an interrogation room at this point would be unwise. She had the guards jack the temperature in the room to about 90 and let him sit and wait. She knew that making him sweat out the unknown in a hot room with a very dim light would get to him. He hated and loathed any type of heat over 70 according to Smackle. He always had his office air conditioner down to the low 60's. She finally calmed down enough that she would go talk to him. He had been sitting in that hot box for a good hour and a half before she went in there. She reset the thermostat to about 70 before walking in. She saw the sweat had drenched his orange jail suit.

"I brought you your favorite drink Mr. Mosset, hot cocoa."

"You bitch. You had them crank the heat up in here. You realize I am going to sue you for unlawful imprisonment, and brutality right?"

Echo had sat the cocoa down in front of Mosset and looked un perturbed at him. She barely smirked before pulling her chair out to sit down in front of him.

"Honestly they just fixed the air conditioning in here. I have no control over the heating and air conditioning settings. So that threat I am not worried about nor will that hold up in court as a charge against me. In regards to unlawful imprisonment, the judge will laugh you out of the court room right back into you jail cell pookie. Now I want you to sing the most beautiful operetta that you have been involved in."

"You are one crazy lady. I am not telling you shit!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah it is. I am recanting everything I said to you before and refuse to talk. "

Echo quirked an eyebrow up as she observed his body language. He was going to be a tough one to break but that was ok. The mood she was in she was itching for a fight. "Guards is the visitor in the lobby?"

"Visitor? What visitor?" Mr. Mosset straightens in his chair where he was previously slouched nervously.

"Yes Agent Adamson. Mr. M. Yokoma is waiting to come into meet up with you."

Echo started to get up out of her chair when she heard him screech out "Don't let him in here!"

"Why would I not let him in here. After all I thought you were innocent? You don't know these people and since you said that you are recanting your story…." Echo started to look down at her folder as she made tsking sounds shaking her head from side to side.

"I will waive my rights if you grant me immunity on everything and give me a ticket out of the country."

"MMMM…..Tempting but no deal."

"Please you know the country would love to know what I know. Plus, if I am out of the country they won't have to pay for anything I would be out of their hair."

"You can do better than that and you know it. You have 30 seconds to start signing your operetta or I am letting Mr. M. Yokoma in this room."

Mr. Mosset sat there quietly stalling for time. Time was up in Echo's eyes as she stood up to walk over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "WAIT!"

"I don't care if I spend the rest of my life in solitary confinement! You guarantee me protection until I die a natural death and I will tell you everything. Just please don't let him in here to see me. I won't survive five seconds!"

"Fine by me. Sign the paper stating what you just said then start talking!"

Mr. Mosset scribbled everything out real fast then pushed the pad of paper back to Echo. When she saw what he wrote she sat back and pressed record on a small tape recorder on the table. When she put her hands out of his line of sight she signaled for the hidden video camera and recording mic's in the ceiling above the table to record as well."

"It started six months before Dashel Smokel stumbled on the slight inventory discrepancies. He wanted to know where all the so called scrap was going from the 'broken prototypes were going'. I would make two or three prototypes, had them working and then turn around and sale them. To keep up appearances, I would label them as 'scrap' and throw the intact piece in a special scrap pile. Then said scrap pile would be wheeled out by one of Meeko Yokoma's inside men. He would load what was supposed to be disassembled and deliver it to Yokoma who would then send it back to Japan through the United States Military cargo transports."

"You are sure of this?"

"Yep. When Smokel confronted me I knew that I had to cover my tracks. So I went and made the evidence point to him. I had all the evidence he had against me looking like he was the one selling the prototypes and tracking weapons to Russia, Serbia and Syrian rebels. When actually I was selling them to Japanese Mafia king pin Marko Oshiro. He had an inside Marine that was a supply clerk in his back pocket. After he worked for a 4-year minimum pulling the supplies off he was bumped up. Apparently this soldier was in classes to do JAG work whatever that was until he was busted down in rank. At that time, he was caught screwing with one of the higher ups wives and was sent to the back of the line literally. So this guy got ballsy and hired a few hit men to go after this lawyer that was defending Smokel. This soldier thought if he took out Smokel Oshiro would help him get his rank back. So after the arrangements were made the plan was the bitch would be taken out, Smokel would disappear and the problem would be resolved. Only when they were supposed to take out the broad she was with her kids. Also from what I read in the papers he blotched it badly. Not only was she killed, her husband, some other dude, two FBI agents and two of the grandparents along with one of the kids at the funeral. Oshiro was pissed and beat the hell out of the soldier. The soldier should have wished for something else."

"What are you talking about."

"It's like this clueless. Oshiro not only bumped him up through connections on the guys rank, he also got him pushed through a bunch of classes to where he is the head JAG officer in Japan. In other words, Oshiro owns this guy. Mind, body and soul is now property of Marko Oshiro. That guy steps one toe out of line and him and anyone he is connected to will die."

"Give me the soldier's name?"

"Rodney Creed was all I know. He was at the last point a regular supply clerk then the unlucky jerk got shoved all the way to the top of the food chain. That was how it was getting out of the states. Yokoma also has a couple snipers on his payroll. The last few people sent to investigate at one point or the other was shot dead to send a message. Word of advice is that you watch your back. But that is all I have. That I know of"

"Well we will be talking later. I will see you tomorrow to finish what we started then. Also if I was you I would brace yourself for what is about to come through that door."

"WAIT! WE HAD A DEAL!"

"I am aware of that."

"You can't send him in! I'm dead if you do!"

"I promise it will be quick and painless. I'll even stay here with you and witness it. Just so you won't be alone."

"NO! NO! DON'T"

"It's okay guards you can send him in now." Echo said after picking up the receiver and alerting the outside bystanders. She gave him an evil sicken sweet smile that would have made the Joker proud. Mosset squirmed and moved about trying to hide. He started praying and sweating as the door opened up to reveal an older Japanese gentleman in handyman clothes with the name Yokoma Plumbing and Electrical service.

"Is this the light giving you fits Agent Adamson?"

"Yes Marty it is. What seems to be wrong with it?"

"No big deal, the light bulb is loose. See?"

"You're not Meeko!"

"Meeko? What idiot names their kid Meeko? Listen to the woman jerk. My name is MARTY! I am American by birth your a stereotypical racist bigot!"

Mosset looked at Echo as she just stood there acting innocent and childlike. Mosset's eyes crossed as he fell backwards as he passed out. Echo and Marty look at each other and start laughing as the both walk out of the room.

"I tell you what Echo, that is the most fun I had in a long time. Thanks for letting me in on it."

"Not a problem Marty. I appreciate the help. Thanks for having Martha work up your attire. She did a great job with your costume."

"Yeah you know that name Yokoma is a bad name girl. Whatever you're working on be careful."

"Thanks Marty, here take this and know how much you helped your country out today. Just don't talk about anything that happened today ok?" After being hugged by Echo, he looked in his hand to see what she handed him. Inside the envelope was $1,000 dollars in tens and twenties.

"What the?" Echo clamped her hand over his mouth. "Listen Marty, I know things are rough for you and Martha with her being pregnant and you in between jobs. All I did was pay you for your services out of money that was hard earned. Its clean money and I know your too proud to just take it. So my old friend, take this money and use it to help your family with many blessings okay?"

"Thanks Echo" Marty hugged his old friend tightly as tears filled his eyes. His young daughter was still in school and pregnant. This money in his mind just bought the crib and furniture they needed for the nursery along with diapers for a small bit of time.

Getting tired after the major break Echo left the detention center too. She had to go pack up, call the Minkus' and find a new room to sleep in. When she arrived to the hotel she saw a flash of blonde hair around the corner. Not thinking anything of it, she went searching through her purse for the key card. When she had no luck finding it she was about to go back downstairs when she heard the yelling.

Back to current time.

"You came to the wrong place lady! Now I am going to have to kill you before that agent gets here!"

"Why do you got to kill me for. I can easily walk back out that door. I haven't seen your face and I am bad at voice recognition."

"Lady would you shut up!"

Echo was right outside the door in the hallway. Her worse fears came true. Maya had come to the hotel room, there is an assassin in there with her and she was on the edge of being murdered. Echo's sunglasses were still on and her eyes were still blood shot. She hears the gun cock when she made her presence known.

"Drop the gun right now!"

"Come any closer and I'll blow this blonde's brains out." He growled sinisterly.

"Listen you don't want her you want me. You let the girl go and I will go with you willingly. "

"No, how about this. You are going to die regardless and I'll shoot her in the back as she tries to get away"

"Please, I don't know who you are, just let me go. I don't want to die. "

"HEY look at me! Maya you are not going to die, I promise you."

"Look lady my faith in you FBI agent's aren't that real strong."

"Peaches" Echo was breaking down and trying hard not to let her voice crack. Maya closed her eyes at the sound of her nickname as it rolled off Echo's tongue. "Look at me Peaches. Thunder and Lighting always stick together. You have to have faith and know I will always protect you no matter what the cost."

"Pumpkin?" Maya asks with her voice cracking. The assassin's gun was pressing hard against her temple as his other harm held her tight against his chest, trying to use her as a shield.

"Yokoma sent his laziest assassin to kill a ghost did he?"

"Ghost?"

"That's right you bastard. You're here chasing a ghost. She is so far ahead of you that when you're dead the ghost and her Peach are going to party like it was 2016."

"Wait a minute I shot that girl dead. It was in the papers she died on the operating table." His grip on Maya loosed up slightly as his gun to her temple moved away for a moment. It was now or never he opened himself up to the bait and now would be the only chance Echo would have.

"Peaches fall to the ground when they ripen you know." At that moment Maya purposely forced herself to dead drop fall. At the same time Echo fired her gun shooting him straight between the eyes.

Echo ran over to Maya who was cowering on the floor. She grabbed the assassin's gun and threw it way out of range out of habit. She sat down beside Maya and tried to offer her some comfort. When Maya felt Echo's hand she started to flinch and fight thinking it was the assassin. When she saw it was Echo she slapped her, knocking the sunglasses off of Echo's face. Maya's blue eyes stared in shock at Echo's pleading brown eyes that were badly blood shot. Both women collapsed in each other's arms crying over everything. They sat like that until the local police department responded to the sounds of gun shots being fired. The only thing Maya said to her the entire time one question.

"Pumpkin where have you been when I needed you the most?"


	19. Chapter 19

I know this is going to be a short chapter but I wanted to get it up. I also like to thank all of you that have been reviewing. I appreciate and adore all of you for your support whether you leave a review or just read. But please let me know what you think. I lets me know whether or not I should even bother. But its getting closer to the end. I hope this starts to close up some loose ends. Maya knows now oh my! What does this mean for Echo/Riley's sanity? Can she really keep this charade going?

Chapter 18

"Agent Adamson, Isadora Smackle would like to talk to you about a safe room that has been readied for you."

Echo looked up at the police captain as she continued to hold Maya in her arms on the floor. She nodded her head simply reaching for her sunglasses while keeping her eyes closed. So far the list of people knowing about her brown eyes was growing. She refused to let it grow any more than it had. Placing them on she tried to pry Maya from her to no avail. Sighing, she pulled her up with her off the floor. Maya was clutching on to Echo for dear life as Echo walked into the hallway to greet Isadora.

"What happened?"

"An assassin is what happened."

"Maya are you okay?" Isadora asked gently as Maya turned from Echo and went into Isadora's arms. Isadora led Maya and Echo into the room next door. Since Echo had arrived Isadora had been having the room next door heavily modified at her expense in case this happened. Her statistical numbers of probability of this event proved her right about her concerns. This room had been equipped with heavily fortified bullet proof glass windows along with the heaviest black out curtains that could be made. Along with sound proofing and a remote control bug sweep.

"No I am not okay." She replied weakly.

"Well, let me introduce you and Agent Adamson into the safe room. You can say and do anything in this room and no one will hear you or see you."

"Is that so?" Maya asked as she slowly turned to face Echo.

"Yes, it is. World War III could start in here and no one would be the wiser." Isadora said with glee missing the dangerous glint in Maya's eyes as she continued her slow approach to Echo.

"Great because I want to know a few things. No a lot of things! Such as where have you been all this time Riley!" Maya was standing directly in front of Echo. Her tears were gone and anger was setting in. Maya pushed Echo backwards as she kept yelling at her without stopping to let Echo to respond. "We thought you were dead! And here you are acting like you don't exist, that you don't know us. Why? Why are you not talking and just staring off into space? Don't you even care how many times Auggie cried himself to sleep because you weren't there. How many birthday's passed by that I would go out and get drunk off my ass because you were gone!" She then started to walk away then stopped turned around and proceeded to slap Echo in the face when this time Echo's hand snaked out caught Maya's hand and pulled Maya into Echo's embrace. Maya's seething anger turned into tears as she started to cry again pressing her back against Echo's chest when Echo started to finally speak.  
"I am so sorry the way things turned out for everyone Peaches. But you have to understand this and you have to go along with it right now. The Riley Matthews everyone knew died that day on the operating table. That was the day Echo Adamson was born. Since then all Echo Adamson has done is scraped and clawed to this point so she can put that assholes that done all this evil into their graves and send them all straight back to Hell. Yes, saying that is was done to protect you and Auggie along with everyone else is getting old and repetitive. I have kept watch over all of you from a distance all these years with the help of friends and will continue to do so. I know Auggie hates and loathes Echo Adamson with a passion right now. It is better this way. I am this close to solving this and making the wrongs right Maya. Don't cause the hiccup that blows all these years apart. Please you have to keep your mouth shut and not let on who I really am Peaches. You can be mad at me, hate me, wish I was truly dead right now. I can live with that. What I can't live with is losing you again when we are this close to putting all the wrongs back to being right." Echo cried hoarsely as she buried her face into the crook of Maya's hair and neck as she continued to hold her close from behind. All the emotions were too much for Maya and she finally just passed out in Echo's arms from all the stress and shock of the news tonight had brought.

The entire time that Echo poured her heart out, she never realized behind her was a small audience. Lucas and Farkle had arrived and heard every word that she was saying to Maya. Farkle hung his head down when he realized just how much Riley/Echo had been enduring and sacrificing for them all. When Lucas saw Maya going limp he walked over to Echo, placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know he was there. She flinched for a second in panic until she realized who he was. As she relaxed, Lucas picked up Maya bridle style. Isadora showed him where the bed was and he laid Maya on the bed. Isadora gently covered her with a blanket. When they walked back into main part of the room Echo was pacing back and forth lost in thought.

"Riley?" Farkle started to say when Echo whirled around to face him. Her eyes hidden behind the sunglasses. She then placed them on top of her head so she could glare at him with all the hatred that was burning in her at the moment. Who the hatred and anger was mounting up for was lost on all of them including Echo. Echo? Echo? Was she Echo or was she Riley as Farkle called her. Her own emotions was getting the best of her and now she was at the point that she had to reign them in or lose all that she had and could have.

"Damn it to hell FARKLE MINKUS! Do you not realize what you have done! The extra sodium that you put in my saline solution for the new lenses really screwed me over! Get it through your head! Some times things happen for a reason beyond all other reasons! Why can't you leave things alone! First it was New Years back in grade school. Now because you didn't feel like you could trust your soon to be wife's actions because you have to be right about everything you did this. You have brought 17 years of work and sacrifice down to its knees with just one little dash of salt! Do you realize that more than likely that Assassin saw my true eye color when I had to rush back to that room? That they wanted to be sure that I was who I was saying I was? And to make sure any evidence I had on them was buried?"

"You don't mean that what I did caused all this Riley. Besides you are making yourself out to be something your not. Your not a superhero out to save the world Riley. Your just not that good. Besides don't you think your making yourself into a martyr." Farkle countered then without expecting it got slammed up against the wall. By Lucas.

"Do you not hear what she is saying buddy? Your actions not only put her at risk but all of us. Especially since Maya is pregnant!"

"Right, says the man that slept with not only one hot blonde and knocked her up but her dead best friend." Farkle seethed.

"ECHO! My name is Echo you educated nincompoop! Riley is dead and if you keep this crap up she will always be dead and will never get resurrected from the grave! I have work to do. By the way you all are under house arrest until I catch the ones that did this. I hope you like take out because your going to live on it for a long time." With that Echo threw open the door leading out into the hallway and yelled for the captain.

"Everyone this is Precinct 30's police Captain Maria Davis. She is going to be covering your protection detail and ensuring your safety. Until I return you all are in her more than capable hands. Captain Davis I know you have your work cut out for you and I will let you take over. Thank you for every thing you do in helping the FBI break and solve this case."

"It is more than my precinct and myself's pleasure." Captain Davis replied as Echo grabbed what she needed to head back to Quantico to report in. She had to fill her commander before she proceeded. Leaving everyone with their jaws dropped and gobsmacked at the way Echo/Riley left them all in the dust.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own GMW or BMW. Just the plot and my oc's. Thank you for the reviews and reads. Please enjoy.

Chapter 19

When the police captain came in after Echo left the room was quiet. "So, as you heard. I am responsible for your safety. Since you have fortified this room Ms. Smackle I would prefer you all stay here. I will post a guard outside the building and at the security guard station. I personally will bring your food up to you four. Mr. Minkus your father has been moved to a more secure location as well. "

"I really don't think this is necessary Captain. I really think that Agent Adamson is blowing this out of proportion." Farkle replied while Isadora and Lucas stared at him aghast at his attitude.

"Mr. Minkus with all due respect, I don't care what you think about what Agent Adamson is doing. She is trying to protect your spineless hide from whatever is out there. So if you would kindly refrain from speaking as you know her I would greatly appreciate it."

"Pardon the disrespect Captain but I have known her for a lot longer than you and know how far she can go in elaborate visions of delusional grandeur."

"I highly doubt that. You see I have known her for the last 17 years. We met back in high school and were really good friends then and now. So if you don't mind me stating I know her. I mean I know how extremely protective she is about the people she cares about. So for some reason she thinks your punk ass, intellectual, know it all is worth protecting." Captain Maria Davis hissed as she walked Farkle backwards till he hit the wall. "Echo saved my life one day when we were at a graduation party. She wasn't going to go but me and Rena talked her into going thinking it would be fun. This one guy put a roofie in my drink when I wasn't looking. She found him on top of me and fought him off before he could rape me. The man turned out to be wanted by the police for being a serial rapist that had started to kill his victims. If not for Echo that night I would have been murder victim number three. Because of her I am helping your friends. Show a little respect and gratitude to her Mr. Minkus. Because as well as I know Echo you must mean a lot to her to go to the lengths and favors that woman is pulling in to protect you all. It's getting let do any of you need anything before I leave?"

"I don't know if Maya has had anything to eat." Lucas said quietly while everyone silently shook their heads no."

"Well I will go to the deli around the corner and grab a few subs in case you all get hungry later. Does this place have a fridge?"

"Yes ma'am and a small coffee maker. This room has a small kitchenette in it along with an apartment size stackable washer and dryer." Isadora quietly replied, Farkle watched her with small amounts of anger and confusion building up. When did she have all this equipment brought in and why did she do this without his or his father's authorization.

"I have no doubt then that Echo asked you to do the prep work then?" Captain Davis smirked knowing without a doubt Echo had before Isadora even nodded.

"Do not answer the door to anyone but me. I will knock in the rhythm of 'shave and a haircut, two bits' if anyone knocks regular or even I knock regular do not answer. Am I understood?"

"Yes mam."

With the Captain gone let the fireworks begin. "When was you going to tell me about outfitting this room like you did Smackle?"

"Calm down Farkle, you heard the Captain, Echo asked her too."

"Stop calling her Echo! Her name is Riley!"

"Would you all stop yelling! It is enough to wake the dead!" Maya screamed as she walked from the bed room hugging the wall exhausted. Lucas rushed over to her side and held her in his arms while she was silently crying.

"Sure play the caring Fiancée Lucas when we all know you are faking it. Maya I am sorry but Lucas is not being faithful to you or his child."

"Shut up Farkle." Lucas growled.

"No she needs to know that her fiancée is nothing but a two timing horn dog."

"What is he talking about Lucas?"

"Dearest I think it is best that you stop talking now."

"New Year's all over again Ranger Rick?" Maya looked him in the face as she was still in his arms.

"Yeah, New Year's with a twisted side of insane. Can we talk in the other room?"

"No you are not going anywhere with her! Start talking now! Why did you do it? Was it because you couldn't help keeping it in your pants with Maya you had to with Riley too?"

"THAT'S enough Minkus!"

"Let me talk to Farkle alone please?" Maya said quietly to Lucas whose grip had tightened around her significantly. He looked down at her to see if he could tell what she was going to do.

"Not with the way he is acting I don't want you alone with him. Whatever you're going to tell him I will be beside you through it. We had a deal remember?"

Nodding quietly Maya turned in Lucas's arms to face Farkle and Smackle. "What I am about to tell you two cannot be mentioned outside this room. It involves to many people that would be hurt greatly."

"Nothing good comes out of lies Maya. Surely you would know that."

"Farkle, Farkle, Farkle." Maya said gravely as she shook her head. "Sometimes to save a life or career you have to lie, or hide the truth to protect the ones you love. The truth sometimes is harder and more painful than the lie."

"Maya how can you think that. He betrayed you with Riley."

"Farkle, I love you and you need to understand that I am okay with that."

"Maya Penelope Hart how can you say that. The father of your child cheated on you without regard with Riley."

"No Farkle, you're the one not listening. The father of my child did not cheat on me."

"Yes he did. I walked in and found him in Riley's room." The other three just bowed their head and shook them in despair. Farkle was refusing to see past the truth to all logic and reason.

"Farkle do you not get it. As far as the world knows Riley died 17 years ago. The woman you saw Lucas with the world knows as Echo Adamson. To protect all of us, Riley has to stay in that grave until certain people are put in jail. No one can know that for the last 17 years Riles has and is Echo. These people killed my father and her parents Farkle. Do you not see that? And until they are caught, Riley will forever be dead. Echo is Echo for now and will continue to be her. And my child's father did not cheat on me Farkle. Because Josh is at Camp Courtney in Japan. Now excuse me, I need to lie down again." Maya choked out as she tried to prevent the sobs from shaking her to her core again. Isadora went with Maya and locked the bedroom door behind them.

Lucas sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Farkle sat down dumbfounded in the chair to the left. "I don't understand." Farkle mumbled.

"It's like this buddy. One night Maya got really drunk at a bar Josh part time worked at. He found her and took her back to his apartment nearby. They have been in love way before the shootings. When Eric married Katy, they were told they couldn't be together period because of it being incest. Josh doesn't know that Maya is pregnant. The day he came to tell Eric and Katy that he was being assigned to Camp Courtney he got mad and left. He thinks that the baby is mine. To protect them all from a scandal I asked Maya to marry me and play me as the father. But it is very plutonic relationship and she knows it as do I. Now you know the whole big secret and why we have been lying to all about it. So if you are so hell bent on announcing it to the world just to prove how right you are go ahead. But remember this, when you do think about everything you spill will affect all of us. I am going to lay down somewhere. You can deal with the door when Maria gets here.

Farkle sat there on the chair watching the television. He didn't understand why everyone was so willing to forgive the deceptions so easily. His best friend and fake ex-wife had been letting them think she was dead for years! How do you just forgive that and go on like nothing changed? How the hell could Lucas figure out it was her and jump in the sack with her then plan on marrying Maya in the same breath. When he hears the secret knock he let in the Captain and didn't say anything. She did a sweep around the place and without another word left. The cruiser outside was parked in broad line of sight of the place. He put the remaining food away and went to sleep. No one was hungry and it can be left for later.

Echo decided to take Mr. Minkus up on the offer and used the Minkus International private jet to go back to Quantico. Her first stop was back at her and Rena's place to clean up. She showered, slept then when the sun rose she went to the hospital to see her friend. She walked in to find agent Mortimer as she even started calling him asleep holding Rena's hand with his head on the mattress.

Rena appeared pale and tired with dark circles under her eyes. When she opened her eyes she had a small spark until she read the look on Echo's face. " **Как долго вы знаете**?" ( _How long did you know_?)

"What are you talking about?"

" **МОИ РОДИТЕЛИ! Как долго вы знаете, что они были еще живы Рена!"** (MY PARENTS! How long did you know they were still alive RENA!)

" **OH ДЕРЬМО."** (Oh shit.)

" **Ответ мне черт возьми! Как долго вы знаете, что мои родители еще живы!"** (Answer me damn it! How long did you know my parents are still alive!)

"From the start Echo. But you please understand I had to protect you! You are the only daughter I will ever have. And I see you as my daughter. It killed me not to tell you the truth. I started to several times but I was scared you would slip up in you knew and would try to find them."

"Do you know where they are though?"

"No. I promise you it's the truth. They know your alive and well but no clue as to where you have been as well."

"That's a lie. Because if they didn't she wouldn't have left me this note. There is a leak and I know who and where they are. Since Mortimer is here, tell him he can stay in my room until I return. When I return, I'll move out and find my own place."

"Echo please forgive me."

"I need time alone. I need to think and I can't do that with you in the same place as me. Try to get better and we will talk more later. But right now I don't want to talk to you." With that being said, Echo laid the note Topanga had left with the files for her to read with Rena and walked out. As soon as she rounded the corner she could hear Rena crying hysterically while she tried hard to be quiet as she cried as well. Next to playing dead to all her friends and running away from the college graduation. This was the hardest thing she ever did.


End file.
